Along came my aunt
by afrah11
Summary: What happens when Ziva's aunt Nettie comes to visit her because she wants to meet her niece's husband? The one who threatened her over the phone when she was asking for Ziva's advice. Set after Designated Target. TIVA
1. Tony's fault

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of NCIS or its characters_

_A/N: This story is not beta-ed, so every mistake is mine and only mine. Thanks for reading it._

* * *

**Along came my aunt**

**Chapter one**

**Tony's fault**

Once more, Ziva got to the office before anyone. This time she was nervous, upset. The phone call she received the night before was driving her crazy. What was she going to do?, and this time the whole mess was not even her fault, no, it was not…for a change…it was Tony's.

After a few minutes, Gibbs arrived to the bullpen, he noticed that Ziva was not in the mood, but he chose to remain silent, certainly DiNozzo was involved; but most important, eventually he was going to find out.

By the time Tony and McGee showed up, Ziva was so angry that she could've killed Tony with a paper clip. Fortunately, the phone rang and they went to investigate the murder of a Petty Officer.

* * *

Petty Officer Cromwell was found a few blocks from his home, apparently he was robbed on his way home, but Gibbs, being Gibbs, wanted to cover every angle.

When Tony and Ziva were interviewing witnesses, Tony was trying to be funny, but soon enough he realized that if Ziva's eyes were pistols, he would be dead long time ago, so he chose to stop his game and focus on the job.

* * *

By the time they got back to NCIS, Tony made up his mind and decided to confront the situation, he did not understand what was going on, but he was determined to find out.

"That is enough!!.What's wrong with you Zee-vah?"

But Ziva chose to ignore him and focus her attention on the information she was reading about Petty Officer Cromwell.

"Listen to me, you've been acting weird all day long, and I'm starting to get tired of your silly game"_,_ Tony said, now a bit irritated by Ziva's attitude.

"My silly game?. This is not a silly game, it is not even a game for God's sake!! It is something serious, don't yousee?"

"This"?, Tony asked, confusion reflected in his face.

"Yes this, the situation in which you got us into"_._ At this point Ziva was completely mad.

_"_I…got...us..?, what a…, what are you talking about, what situation"?

_"_You don't understand it do you?"

_"_I will if you explain_"._ Was Toy's answer.

_"_My aunt Nettie…"

_"_What's wrong with her"?

_"_She's coming next Thursday, to visit."

_"_I think that's good, isn't it?, I mean, you like her don't you?"

"Yessss!! Tony I do"

"So"?

She's coming to meet my husband.

"Husband_"?, Ziva's words confused him, she had no husband, at least not as far as he knew. "_And who is your husband Zee-vah"?, Tony asked a little bit jealous.

You Tony, remember?

* * *

_A/N2: I hope you like it. Please read and review._


	2. Gibbs gut

_Disclaimer: I still do__ not own anything of this show or its characters._

_A/N: An apology to the readers who had problems understanding chapter one because of the lack of quotations. I hope this one is understandable. Thanks for pointing that out. It means a lot.  
As far as I know "Tateleh" means my little darling_

_Mistakes are still only mine_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**

**Gibbs' gut**

"What?", was all Tony managed to say before he felt sick to his stomach.

_

* * *

__The night before…._

_Ring….Ring…_

"_Shalom", Ziva answered_

"_Ziva?"_

"_Aunt Nettie!!, I'm so glad to hear you again. I was worried because of the last time we talk. I never meant to…" She was suddenly cut in by her aunt's voice_

"_That is why I'm calling you tateleh, I'm really worried about you, and a little mad too. Why didn't you tell me that you got married?. Is he jew?. Does your father know?"_

_At this point Ziva was speechless, she knew that her aunt was going to be confused after Tony's threat, but she never imagined how much._

"_A...a...unt, I think you got it wrong, please let me explain…"_

"_Of course I want an explanation!! How is it possible that my only nice, the strongest, the bravest and the most independent girl I've ever met, ended up married to a man like him?"_

"_No, no, no, you really don't understand"_

"_Do not defend him Ziva, he's a tyrant, an animal, I can't believe that after he threatened me you still defend him"_

"_I am not defending Tony, it's just that….."_

"_Aha!! His name is Tony. Well then Tony is going to listen to me"_

"_What?, no, no please. I'm telling you, he got confused. He thought that you're some mad man who was harassing me". At that point Ziva couldn't believe her own words, she was actually defending Tony from his own stupidity!!_

"_Oh! then…he loves you?"_

"_What"?. Ziva was not sure what she just heard._

"_Yes, if he defended you the way he did, is because he loves you deeply"_

_Thinking that by letting her aunt live confused about the whole situation she was going to be free from her interrogation, Ziva decided to tell her what she wanted to listen_

"_Yes aunt Nettie, he does". But then her father came to her mind, he couldn't find out…_

"_Aunt Nettie, can I ask you a favour?"_

"_Sure, what is it tateleh?"_

"_Can we keep it a as a secret, between us, my father doesn't know and I do not want him to find out……yet"_

"_So he is not Jew?"_

"_No, he is not"_

"_Sure, under one condition"_

"_What condition"?_

"_I want to meet him"_

"_What??, but you already have, I mean over the phone. You've just said that he loves me, that's all that matters. Isn't it?"_

"_I mean in person"_

"_Well… sure, I promise I'll bring him to Tel Aviv….someday". The last word was almost a whisper._

"_No, I won't wait until you choose to tell your father. I want to meet him soon. __How about next week?"_

"_Next week"? Ziva was starting to panic._

"_Yes, I will be there next Thursday. How about that?"_

"_But you cannot travel, the doctor said it was not safe"_

"_The doctor is a crazy old man, I'm perfect. And I'll be better once I see with my own eyes that my dearest girl is finally happy. That is all I really want and all I've asked Adonai since your mother died, happiness and love for my nieces. Now you're the only one left._

"_But it is not necessary, really…" Ziva's voice was now pleading._

"_I have to, besides, I'm going to make the most of my visit. I will talk to a Rabbi, a friend of mine. I'm sure he will not have any problems on giving a speech, even when Tony is not Jew, you are. So with this we're even going to make sure that by the time your father finds out about your marriage, he's not going to be as mad as he will be if he thinks that you completely ignored you Religion and traditions."_

_"You won't change your mind?"_

_"No", was her aunt's reply_

"_See you then"_

_Now Ziva was desperate, she felt as the world was colliding, her world. It was Wednesday, a week from tomorrow her life was going to change and something was telling her that it was not going to be for the best._

_"How did that happen?, it was just an innocent lie and now...it has become a mess"_

_What she was felling was something like Gibbs' gut, and considering that his gut was always right…._

"_Oh God!! I hope my gut is wrong….."_

* * *

The days went by and Gibbs was completely sure that something was wrong. And his gut had nothing to do with it. It was obvious.His two best agents were distracted and even worried. DiNozzo was not playing or joking and Ziva was like…in Mars. So he stood up from his desk and walked to the elevator.

"David, DiNozzo, my office now!!"

* * *

_A/N2: I had to write their conversation, maybe it was boring, but I really needed this in order to continue._

_A/N3: Please review!! it is really important._


	3. Elevator chat

_Disclaimer: __I own nothing of this show_

_A/N: It seems that everyone wants to see some interaction between aunt Nettie and Gibbs, let's see what happens in further chapters_

_A/N2: Mistakes, mine as usual. Thanks for reading this story. I'm posting a chapter per day, I don't know if I'm going keep going this way. But please, if there's something you want to read or not to read on this story, let me know._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Elevador Chat**

Once the three of them were inside the elevator, Gibbs pushed the emergency button and looked at them intently.

"Which one of you is going to explain me what is going on?, Have you broken any of my rules"?

"Like the #12?", Tony asked

"I said ANY DiNozzo"

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and at the same time…

"Not exactly"

"Then explain yourselves"

Ziva took a deep breath and began sharing the situation with Gibbs.

"And what are you going to do"?

"I do not know Gibbs, she was happy, at least as far as I could tell. Besides, if I tell her the truth then she's going to think that I share her private life with a complete stranger and…I don't know. Maybe that is the best choice"

"The question was not for you Ziva. I want to know what is DiNozzo going to do?"

"Me?, it was not my fault boss"

The minute he said those words, Gibbs head slapped him

"Yes it is DiNozzo. Why did you said that you were her husband?. Nothing else came to your mind?"

"Like what?. I did not know she was Ziva's aunt I thought it was some guy who was bothering her. I was just trying to gave her a way out. Tony said, one hand still in the back of his head.

"I dunno, maybe that you're a federal agent and that you're going to trace his number, something else besides threatening the poor woman and the husband part…it is still not clear Tony"

"That's what I told him"

"I was just trying to help Zee-vah"

"Yes Tony, you did a great job, thanks"

"When does your aunt arrive? Gibbs asked looking at Ziva

"The day after tomorrow"

"Well then, it seems that Petty Officer Cromwell's murder was indeed a robbery that went wrong, at least until we found something useful... so?"

"So what?", Tony asked

"So you two have the rest of the afternoon to go shopping or whatever you have to do in order to welcome Ziva's aunt DiNozzo"

"But…boss"

"No buts!!, you got your partner into this, you're going to play this game along with her. After all you're her husband by choice, nobody forced into this"

Tony was about to open his mouth again but Gibbs' glare made him change his mind.

The elevator door's opened and the three agents stepped out. Tony and Ziva grabbed their things and left.

* * *

On the way home, they were thinking, an awkward silence invaded Tony's car.

Ziva was the first one who said something

"And he did not even give me the chance to tell him about the Rabbi"

"Forget about that Ziva, a speech is not going to make us husband and wife is it"?

"No, of course not Tony"

"Then don't worry, did she mention how long was she staying"?

"No, she did not"

"Ok then, we'll play our parts perfectly, I'll be the most devoted husband ever, the best nephew and we'll get rid of her. Let's hope she does not stay longer than a week"

All of a sudden Ziva realised something…

"Where are we going to live?, you house or mine?"

They looked at each other and just by the look on their eyes they made their choice. It was something that they had, they could read each others minds without a problem. Something that neither of them had shared with anyone else before.

"Do you think she's going to stay with us, maybe we can send her to a hotel"

"No way Tony!! I won't let that happen, even when it would be for the best. I could never forgive myself for sending her away".

"Ok, whatever you want Ziva, anyway if your aunt does not kill me, Gibbs will. Lets go to my apartment first to grab my things and then we'll go to buy whatever is necessary so she does not get suspicious and then we'll go back to your place to set everything. Ok?". He said patting her knee.

"Ok, but we'll have to do a pretty good job Tony. She's smarter than you think. And I'm pretty sure she was not convinced that you're the best husband for me"

"I've told you Ziva, don't worry, she's gonna loooovveee me"

* * *

_A/N3: I'll leave this here, next chapter aunt Nettie comes to town!! Please, please__ be kind leave a review, they are very important to me. It doesn't matter what you want to say, if you like it or not I want to know whatever you think._


	4. She's here

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of NCIS or its characters_

_A/N: Thanks to all who are reading this story. __A big thanks to M E Wooford for the wonderful idea about Dr. Ruth._

_I will try to post a chapter per week, but since I got a job that is draining my brain, I cannot make any promises._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**She's here**

Ziva and Tony had everything settled at her place, or so they thought.

Tony's plasma screen was there, he insisted on it. He said he was never going to be able to survive being away from it, it was like water to him. So were his DVD' collection,of course. So those were the first items they brought into Ziva's place.

"Ziva, are you sure she did not mention for how long was she staying?"

"No Tony, she did not, but I really do not think it's going to be for a long time, she has a life back in Israel, I'm sure all she wants is to make sure I'm fine, so let's play our parts and we'll get back our lives really soon"

"Hope you're right, I do not want to be living a lie for the rest of my life"

"Interesting", Ziva said raising an eyebrow. "You did not think the same way while you're working undercover..."

"That was different, Zee-vah, you've just say it, I was WORKING", Tony said frowning and catching her left arm, their faces were mere inches apart.

"Sure you were, Tony!!"

After a few seconds that seemed an eternity for the both of them. Tony moved away and asked her

"At what time are we picking her up from the airport?"

"5:00 o' clock"

"Ok then, let's get ready, we do not want to make her wait, do we?"

* * *

At 4:50, Ziva started panicking, she knew her aunt, she had a uniquely perceptive sensory system and she was highly sensitive as well, she knew that aunt Nettie was going to find out the truth right away.

"I should have told her the truth, God!! Why did I do this, what I was thinking?", Ziva was really desperate.

She did not know what to think, she knew she was not ready to play her part, Tony was very important to her, even when she tried really hard to deny it, he was always there, in her mind, even when she did not want him there or to think about him, he appeared, in her dreams, in her food, he was everywhere. She hated herself for that, she knew Tony was not boyfriend material; a lover material maybe, but she did not want that, maybe at some point she did, but not anymore, she wanted something real, something that she knew was going to last forever, if such deam may come true. She could not lie to herself, she was in love with her co-worker, even when he did not believe in soul mates, she was convinced that he was hers. Even when they were never going to be together because of his immaturity.

On the other hand, Tony was relax, he was convinced that everything was going to be perfect, he was a lady's man, he was charming DiNozzo, Ziva's aunt was going to fall in love with him immediately, he just knew it. He was irresistible. The woman was going to be pleased with her niece's husband, she was going to be back home and he was going to be happy again, but first, he was going to have the chance to share the bed with Ziva again, and the idea made him happy. The reason why he accepted to play this stupid game was to spend some quality time with Ziva, and this was definitely his best opportunity. Gibbs knew it and they had his blessing, a nice lady thought the marriage was real, so they had her blessing too, everything was more than perfect. He was going to kill two birds with one stone, Ziva was going to be grateful to him for her entire life and maybe he was going to be able to change the status of their relationship. From being partners to become friends with benefits, or even better, lovers.

* * *

At 5:15 they were told that the flight is delayed, but that it would be landing in twenty minutes at the most.

Suddenly, she turned to face Tony and asked him

"How long?

"What?

"Yes Tony, how long have we been married?"

"Mmm…six months?"

"What?"

"Yes, we can tell her that we wanted it that way, that we did it in a rush, basically we will be telling her the truth, most of it. That way she's not going to suspect if she realises that we do not know each other the way a married couple should be"

"I think you got a point"

"I always do, sweet cheeks", he said with a smile.

* * *

"There she is, Tony, she's here", Ziva said pulling Tony's sleeve.

"Where?"

"There!!"

Tony could not believe it, he imagined aunt Nettie in a hundred different ways, but he was not expecting that she looked like that. According to him, she looked exactly like Dr. Ruth, even the glasses were there. He imagined her more like an older Ziva, but the woman in fornt of him was completely different.

She had a commanding presence though that made Tony nervous.

"_Come on DiNozzo, you are not afraid of __an innocent old lady are you?, she seems to be nice... oh yes you are!!."_

In the mean time Ziva ran to hug her aunt, she was so happy to see her again, after all those years. Aunt Nettie was like a mother to her and she hated the idea of lying, but everything was settled and there was not turning back.

"Aunt Nettie, he is Tony, my husband, Tony, she's my aunt Nettie"

Tony was about to give her a hug when she stopped him abruptly.

"Nice to meet you young man, let me tell you that you are the reason why I'm here in the first place, take my luggage", she said and gave Tony a small bag.

Tony was happy, if this was all her luggage, she was not staying with them for more than two days, three at the most. He gave her his Tony smile . She was not as bad as he thought, her English had an accent, but it was ok.

He was headeding out the exit door, when he was stopped by the older woman…again.

"Where are you going young man, I told you to take my luggage, it is over there", she said pointing at the corner.

Now, Tony was scared, there were so many suitcases that he could've swear that they were multiplying by the second.

"All those are yours auntie?", Tony asked her

"Yes Sr. all of them, and I am not your "auntie", I am Ziva's aunt, but because you are my child's husband I am going to let you call me Mrs. Diamant, understood?

"Yes, crystal clear aun…Mrs. Diamant"

"I can't believe it…..? Tony said on his way to pick up the suitcases. "She has just arrived and I really wanted her to leave us, to leave me right away". She was worst than everything he imagined, now she reminded him to Sylvester Stallone's mother in _Stop! or my mom will shoot_, except for the red head and the blue eyes, this woman was as annoying as Stallone's mother. Yes!!, giving it a second thought, Ziva's aunt was like a hybrid of the two women, Dr. Ruth and that character.

"Do not treat him like that, he is a good man"

"You say it because you love him, but he is not a gentleman, he is disrespectful, he called me auntie!!, without asking me first!!"

"It is his culture, do not blame him for that"

"I do not like him tateleh, he was your choice and I respect it, but I do not like him"

"You will, trust me" Ziva said hugging her aunt.

Tony asked one of the guys who are at the airport to help him with aunt Nettie's luggage, it was so heavy, he thought shis pinal cord was going to break into a thousand pieces. But this was not his only concern…...his car, his beautiful baby was going to suffer the consequences of his stupid idea of helping Ziva that day. There was no way his car was going to survive such weight.

"_The next time, think twice before opening your __big mouth DiNozzo"_

"Are you staying young man, you're slower than a gurtle", Nettie said.

"It is not gurtle, is turtle Mrs. Diamant, and this is a bit heavy"

At that point, all he could think was that it was going to be the longest week of his entire life, assuming that she's staying for only a week, of course.

* * *

_Please review!! Thanks and have a nice weekend._


	5. The woman is a nightmare

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from this show_

_A/N: Thanks to all who are reading this story. Each chapter becomes harder to keep going; I know the ending, but I getting lost on the way. Hope you like this chapter. I'm working with the idea that Ziva lives in a house and not an apartment._

_I tried to fulfil my promise, ncisgirl101, this chapter is the longest I've written for this story._

_Mistakes are mine, as usual. If you read something that does not make sense, please tell me, it helps me a lot._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The woman is a nightmare**

The way home was silent. Tony had to hire a cab from the airport, so they could bring Nettie's belongings along with them. He was intimidated by the woman and while he was driving, he could felt her stare from the back seat, the woman was analyzing him, she was meticulous and she had already decided that she hated him. He thought things were going to be much easier, that she was an old lady that was going to be charmed by him, but she was the opposite, she was an old lady, but there was nothing about nice on her. He could've bet that not even one drop of her blood was willing to be nice at him.

Had she realised the truth from the beginning like Ziva told him?..., no, the woman had no chance to do it, nobody was that good, except for Ziva of course, but Nettie did not even let them interact at the airport, so there was no way for her to know what was really going on.

Once they arrived to Ziva's house, Tony had to use the cabbie driver's help with Nettie's luggage.

The two women went into the house, Ziva wanted to give her aunt a little tour so she could feel at home.

"What does the lady got inside this, stones?" asked the driver. "I'm sorry for you man, when my mother-in-law came to visit, she wanted to change everything, she was a pain in the neck all the time"

"Well, she's just staying for a week; I think I can handle it"

"A week!!, is that what she said??, she's playing with you, with all this bags I will not be surprised if she tell you that she's staying for good"

Tony refused to believe the driver, he was just trying to freak him out, but on the other hand, he had a point. He paid him and gave him a good tip for having helped him with the luggage.

"Hey, did your mother-in-law stayed long?

"You tell me, she came two years ago, and she still there"

"God, and how are you holding on?"

"Perfect, I got divorced a month after she came. Have a nice day and…..GOOD LUCK"

"Yeah, thanks", Tony said while closing the door.

The luggage was left in the living room, since Tony did not know where to put it. He had been to Ziva's place many times, but he had never stayed to spend the night, so he had no idea where the guest room was.

When the two women emerged from the kitchen, with a cup with tea in hand, Tony asked Ziva,

"Honey", he said with a smile, "is it ok if I put your aunt things in her room?"

"Oh my dear, did you prepare a room for me? that is so kind", Nettie said

"Ah.., no, actually", she said looking at Tony, "you are going to sleep in our bedroom"

"What!!" Tony and Nettie said at the same time, Tony's jaw dropped to the floor.

"It is just that we only have one guest room, and it is very small, even the bed is not comfortable, it is much better if you take our room, Tony please, bring her luggage there"

Tony could not believe what he was listening at, that woman, that horrible woman was going to stay in HIS room, sleep on HIS bed. God, he had made so many plans for that room and now, thanks to "nightmare Nettie" he was not going to be able to fulfil his fantasies, at least not the way he wanted, coz the guest room was still available. All he could ask was that it was not as uncomfortable as Ziva had just said.

After everything was set, it was dinner time, he was so happy he finally was going to be able to rest and then…sleep, his first night with Ziva, in her house and everybody knew it and approved it. Life couldn't get any better.

When he joined the two women in the dinning room, he realised that the table was not set and that there was no smell of food coming from anywhere.

"So what, no dinner in this house, what's wrong?"

"We were waiting for you young man, my niece says you are an excellent cook, I want to see"

Tony was a bit mad at first, but then he saw it as the perfect opportunity to soothe the tension between him and Nettie. He headed to the kitchen and made dinner. An hour latter dinner was ready. He made a delicious salad and spaghetti, his grandmother's recipe. A Tiramisu was for dessert, he did not make it though, it was one of the many things he and Ziva bought in the day before, but it matched perfectly with the rest of the food.

He served dinner and everyone at the house started to eat.

"You are going to love it, Tony's pasta is delicious"

"We'll see"

_After having dinner_

"So what do you think Mrs Diamant, did you like it?"

"It was not as bad as I thought Mr. Dinozzo, at least you know how to cook. I'm sorry my dear", she said looking at Ziva, "it has been a long day and I'm tired, it is not like when I was metsada and I belong to Mossad's top assassins, now I need my rest"

"It is ok, we understand, I'll take you to your room", she said looking at Tony, " I'll be back in a couple of minutes Tony, please set off the table and I'll come shortly to help you wash the dishes yes?"

"Sure, honey", he said smiling at her.

Once he was alone, he started replaying Nettie's words in his head; she was an assassin, just like her nice.

_My God, I threatened a Mossad highly trained assassin__, "_DiNozzo, you are so screwed up".

Just then a voice coming from behind interrupted him

"Why do you say that Tony?"

"What?, why you did not tell me that she is an assassin?"

"She was Tony, she is not any more, besides, I did"

"You did? when?"

"When we first met, when we were talking outside the hotel and you asked me about who recruited me for Mossad, remember? I mentioned that it could've been an aunt, well I was talking about her"

"Aha, but you did not mentioned her name"

"No, I did not, but I always admired her, and among other reasons, she played an important role to help me made up my mind"

"Should I fear for my life? I mean I threatened her"

"You were not so worried about that a few days ago", she said with a mischievous smile.

"I did not know she was an assassin"

"No, you do not, I'm here to protect you, do not worry my hairy butt, nothing wrong is going to happen to you, I promise" Ziva said with a smirk.

* * *

They went to "their room", when he got in, he almost had a heart attack, there was no bed, the room was completely empty.

"Ehm, Ziva, this is a joke right, you're kidding me, where is the bed?"

"There is no bed Tony, that is why I did not let my aunt to take this room, I never thought I was going to need another bed, so I did not buy one"

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"I have two sleeping bags here and tomorrow we can buy a wind bed"

"Air bed, not wind bed Ziva, but that is not the point, it is not fair, she's in my room, sleeping comfortable on my bed and we have to suffer spending the night in two, not one, but two uncomfortable sleeping bags?"

"Your room?, Your bed?, Tony, It is MY room and MY bed where MY aunt is, so stop complaining because everything is your fault, if you don't like it, you can always sleep on the couch"

"Fine, you know what Ziva, I'll do that" Tony said taking a light blanket and leaving the room.

"As you wish Tony"

* * *

Tony was on the couch thinking, that woman was not there to make his dreams come true, that woman came directly from hell to ruin his life. Just when he was about to fell asleep, he heard a sharp voice

"What are you doing here young man, did you and my Ziva had a fight?"

Tony stood up quickly, "no m'am, its just that, well, we do not have a bed in the guest room and we were going to use some sleeping bags, but I thought that it would be more comfortable to sleep in the couch"

"So you were thinking about your comfort instead of hers? you are so not a good husband. You're just like my brother in- law. I knew it from the very first moment I heard your voice over the phone, but I hope I was wrong. Now I know as a matter of fact that I was right. She made the biggest mistake of her life by marrying you"

"Mrs. Diamant, I do not know about the problems you and Ziva's father have, but she was the one who told me to sleep in the couch"

"Yes, because you pushed her, surely you were complaining about having to leave me your bedroom"

Tony was surprised, how did she know?

"A good marriage is strengthen with companionship, friendship, love, patience, support, trust. It is not only about hormones and desire. You have to stay by her side through difficult times and what is what you are doing?, leaving her just because you are not sleeping comfortably, instead of being right by her side so she does not spend a loneley night?. You might not be sharing her bed tonight, but it does not mean you are not going to spend the night with her is it? Why did you marry her Anthony?"

Nettie's words resounded in his head, he was mad, not only because he was going to be uncomfortable, but also because his plans for the night were ruined. He was sure he was going to spend the night with her, but not the way Nettie described a few minutes ago, but the way Tony DiNozzo wanted it.

But the woman was right, even when he and Ziva were just pretending to be husband and wife, they were still partners, and he had to back her up. His reaction towards the situation was stupid, there was no reason to be that mad, what he did was not fair.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I asked you something"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me, what?"

"I asked you why did you marry her?"

"Because I love her", Tony's answer came fast and his voice was steady, he was convinced of his answer.

"Good then, go back to your wife"

"Yes M'am, good night"

"Layla Tov Mr. DiNozzo"

Tony went back to the guest room.

"I was about to fell asleep and your aunt showed up, she scared the hell out of me, but she said something that….I don't know Ziva, definitely the woman is a nightmare, but what she said was not that wrong. I'm sorry Ziva, you're right it is my fault and I just want you to know that I will be right by your side, until she gets back to Tel Aviv"

Just then he realised Ziva was already asleep, she had not listened to any of his words. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "goog night Ziva", then he got into the sleeping bag and tried to fell asleep, he was happy, and soon he realised it was because of his answer, why did he was so confident when he told Nettie that he married Ziva because he loved her. Did he really love her?

Thinking about that, finally he fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N2:__Please tell me what do you think about this chapter. Have a nice weekend._


	6. Meeting the team

_Disclaimer: No, I own nothing from NCIS or its characters._

_Mistakes, mine as usual._

_A/N: Sorry that it has been more than a month since the last time I post. I've been really busy and this story has been a bit hard for me to write. From now on, I'll try to post a chapter per week._

_Have a wonderful week._

* * *

**Chapter ****6**

**Meeting the team**

The next day, Tony woke up and found that Ziva was not by his side anymore. He could've sworn that in the middle of the night, at some point, her arm ended up across his chest, even when they were not sharing the sleeping bag. The events from last night were still running through his mind. Ziva's aunt was nothing like a sweet old lady, but it was obvious that she loved Ziva like crazy and that she wanted her niece to be happy. He had to be very careful not to screw things up, or he was going to be a dead man, the question was, who was going to kill him first, Nettie, Gibbs or Ziva herself.

The sound of the water running brought him back from his thoughts. Ziva was taking a bath; he turned to look at his watch, 6 am. He had to take a shower as well, but where? He really wanted to join Ziva, that was one of his deepest desires, but again, he was completely sure that if he did, that was going to be the last day of his life; but he could not get a shower anywhere else, Ziva's house only had to bedrooms, meaning, to showers and he was definitely not going to ask aunt Nettie to use the one in the master bedroom. He chose his first option and knock at the door.

"Ziva, are you almost done?

"Good morning to you too Tony and yes, I'm almost done"

"God Ziva, are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not", she said opening the door and stepping into the room. "It is just that I thought you decided to sleep in the couch and then you ended up by my side, what made you change your mind?" She asked walking towards him and pressing her body to his.

"Your aunt", Tony said, getting closer to her.

"What do you mean?"

"She found me, and, well let's say we have a small talk", Their faces mere inches a part

"Ha, who was going to imagine it, Anthony DiNozzo, threatened by an old lady?" Ziva said walking away from him and sitting in the bed while brushing her hair.

"She did not threat me Zee-vah, she just made me realise that I overreacted about the whole situation, that is all"

Their eyes locked for a second and then Ziva shook her head.

"Hurry up Tony, or we are going to be late"

* * *

Tony was finishing putting his clothes on when a delicious smell coming from the kitchen made him dress up quicker. Something Anthony DiNozzo loved, besides beautiful women and good movies, was food.

When he got to the kitchen, Ziva was already waiting for him at the table. Scramble eggs with bacon, fruit, juice, cofee and pancakes were served.

"It smells really good Ziva, thanks", Tony said grinning at her.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please, I'm going to need all the coffee in the world, yesterday was a crazy day"

Ziva smiled at him, and poured some more coffee in his cup.

After having breakfast, they were getting ready to leave when Nettie's voice coming from the corridor made them stop in their tracks.

"Wait a minute, I'm going with you."

"What?" Tony's terrified face turned to look at Ziva, whose face was shocked but not as shocked as Tony's

"Why do you want to do that Mrs. Diamant, we thought you would like to stay here and recover from your trip".

"I am not sick young man, so there is no reason to stay here, besides, I would like to know the place and the people that are around my niece. Is there a problem with that?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, Tony's eyes were pleading Ziva to say something that prevented Nettie from coming along with them, but Ziva's response was not exactly what Tony expected, in fact, was exactly the opposite.

"No aunt, there is not a problem at all, I am sure you are going to like our colleagues and they are going to like you as well, right Tony?"

Tony was still confused; Ziva's words were like a kick in his stomach. It was difficult enough to have her around a few hours a day, but the whole day? that was like a dead sentence.

"Sure Zee, they are going to love her", Tony answered forcing a smile in the attempt of disguising the fact that he was upset. "Just as much as I do", he mumbled to himself.

* * *

_At NCIS parking lot_

"It is 7:15 Tony, you should've let me drive", said Ziva slamming the door.

"Sorry that we are late Ziva, but there was no way in heaven or in hell that I was going to let you drive my baby.", He answered slamming the door as well.

_Once inside the building_

"My niece and I will take the stairs Mr. DiNozzo", said Nettie grabbing Ziva by her arm

"Fine, I'll take the elevator. Meet you upstairs."

_Once the elevator doors were closed_…

"This is not a healthy relationship Ziva," aunt Nettie said in Hebrew "that man does not respect you, he's always thinking only about himself. It is like if the first and last thing in his life was himself"

"Do not be that harsh on him, he's like a big boy. If you say it because of what happened a few minutes ago…" Ziva sighed, "he's just worried about his car, it is a very expensive car and he does not like the way I drive, he's worried that I ruined his beauty, that is it"

"What do you mean, there is nothing wrong on the way you drive?"

"Apparently, he and the rest of people here in America disagree"

"No, no, no, that is not it. What about last night?"

"What about it", Ziva's confused expression was evident

"He left you, just because he did not like the idea of leaving me your bedroom"

"Oh!, that", Ziva smiled at his aunt's remark. "Tony likes routine, when someone moves his schedule or the things that he had planned, he gets mad. That is it. Trust me, he's a good man"

"Does he love you?"

"I love him"

"That is obvious my dear, but that was not my question.

Ziva was worried, she had no the slightest idea on how Tony felt about her, she knew that he felt attracted to her, but how he felt?, that was a complete different story. And again, his aunt was as well trained as she was. Cheating on an untrained person was easy, but trying to lie to her aunt, that was going to be really, really hard.

Turning to face her, she smiled at his aunt. "Of course he does", Ziva answered, and she felt relieved when they finally were in the right floor.

* * *

By the time the two women reached the bullpen, Tony was already at his desk typing at his keyboard. McGee and Gibbs where nowhere to be seen.

"Where is everyone?"

"I do not know, when I got here the place was empty. McGee must be at Abby's and Gibbs, well maybe he's with the Director."

Tony hadn't finished his phrase when a voice coming from behind reminded him that Gibbs was not only in one place at the time, he was everywhere.

"No DiNozzo, McGee is not with Abby and I was not with the Director. Before answering someone's questions, first make sure about the answer that you are going to give"

"Yes boss"

"You two were late"

"Sorry boss it was my fault, I woke up late, as usual, and I did not let Ziva drive"

"As usual", was all Gibbs said, before turning to face the old woman who was by Ziva's side.

"You must be Mrs. Diamant, nice to meet you", Gibb said.

"Nice to meet you too agent Gibbs, my Ziva has told me a lot about you. She admires you very much."

Gibbs was going to say something, but he was abruptly interrupted by an squealing Abby coming from behind.

"OMG, OMG you must be Ziva's aunt. Mrs Diamant, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Abigail Sciutto, but you can call me Abby, everyone calls me Abby. I'm so glad to finally meet you. Ziva has told me so many things about you, that I feel like I know you already"

"Abby, Abby…" Ziva shook her a bit. "Breath"

"Sorry, it is that I'm so excited"

"It is nice to meet you too child, I like your dress"

"Thanks", Abby said before giving aunt Nettie a hug

Tony rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself "_I feel like I already know you_, you don't know what you're saying"

"Something you want to share DiNozzo?, asked Gibbs.

"Ehm, no, nothing boss", Tony said smiling at his boss.

"Mrs. Diamant!!, I'm so glad to meet you again", Jenny's voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Oh! Jennifer, I'm so glad to see you too. It's been a very long time"

Just then McGee appeared with Abby's CaffPow and his coffee.

"And this young man…"

"Oh he's McGee", said Abby, he's like the smartest guy in the entire world, after me of course, except that I'm a girl and he's a boy…, whatever"

Abby's explanation of Tim made them smile

"Timmy, she's Mrs. Dimant, Ziva's aut"

"Nice to meet you mam"

"Nice to meet you", Nettie answered. "But stop calling me Mrs. Diamant, you're Ziva's friends. You can call me aunt Nettie as well.

"What?!," Tony's face was completely in shock. That horrible woman made him call her Mrs. Dimant, knowing, or at least thinking, that he's her niece's husband, and those strangers, who were not part of her family were all of a sudden her nieces and nephews!! The situation was becoming personal, too personal if somebody asked for his opinion.

"Why are you so shocked Tony, she's your aunt too", Abby asked him

"Yes Abby, Tony answered forcing a smile, but I prefer to call her Mrs. Dimant.

"It is because Mr. DiNozzo is a complete gentleman, isn't that right Mr. DiNozzo?, Nettie asked him.

"It is indeed, Mrs. Diamant, it is indeed"

Ziva knew that something was wrong, her aunt was kind to everyone, except with Tony. Was she really mad at him because of the way he treated her, or because of the threat, or...because she suspected the truth maybe?, but if she did, why didn't she mention something to her from the beginning?, there was no way that her aunt knew, that was for sure.

"Ducky, Ducky", Abby's voice took Ziva back from her thoughts, "come and meet Ziva's aunt. Mrs. Diamant, I mean, aunt Nettie", Abby said facing Nettie, "Allow me to introduce you to Dr. Mallard, he's the best ME in the entire world. Ducky, she's Ziva's aunt"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Dimant", Ducky said taking one of Nettie's hands and kising it.

"You are a gentleman Dr. Mallard, old school. It has been a long time since I did not meet a man with your manners. I'm truly enchanted"

_"OMG_", Tony thought to himself. "_This woman has just met Ducky and she's already planning the wedding in her mind. Oh, poor Ducky, he does not know what he has just got into. The woman was completely nuts, she's going to ruin the old man's life, and that might mean that she was going to stay in America for ever?, no way, stop thinking that DiNozzo, you cannot let that happen. No matter how much you love to be near Ziva, you have to get rid of this woman, even when that meant to ruin Ducky's last chance to find a woman about his age with whom he could share the rest of his life. No Ducky, the right woman is out there, somewhere, but far away this demon hidding behind the appeareance of a nice old lady named Nettie. I won't let this happen"_.

Tony kept looking at the picture before his eyes, everyone was so happy of having Nettie around. She was such a nice person to the whole team, except to him. Why?, did this woman was as good as Ziva described her and somehow she had figured out his intentions?. But...he loved Ziva right? so maybe his intentions were not that bad, maybe it was the way he wanted to do things. He had to think about something and come up with a plan before Nettie ruined **his** plans. He had 6 more days to convince Nettie that the were the perfect married couple, but most important, he had to convince Ziva that he loved her and that they belong together.

* * *

_Hope you like it. PLease tell me what do you think._


	7. You're still the one

_Disclaimer: Own nothing from NCIS or its characters, and is never going to change._

_A/N: As promised, here is another chapter, hope you like it. Thanks to ittybittyalissa for the wedding band idea, I totally forgot about it and to __crokettsgirl__ for having pointed out things that I thought were implied and did not explain._

_It is still Saturday, at least where I am, which means that I kept my promise._

_Mistakes: As usual, just like the disclaimer, it is never going to change._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**You're still the one who knows me best**

He knew his idea was brilliant. If everything went according to his plans, Nettie was going to consider him as one of her nephews as well, not that he cared about what Nettie thought about him, but becoming her nephew meant that he was with Ziva and no in the friend/partner way, but in a deeper one.

In the meantime Abby gave Nettie a tour; she took Nettie to her lab, a place that Nettie found extremely interesting. Once in her life she was a Mossad agent, and she worked with sophisticated equipment, but what she saw at Abby's was unbelievable. She would have never thought of a young Goth woman will be capable of so many things in such a small place and running everything pretty much by herself. After spending quality time with Abby, Netti went to the morgue to visit Dr. Mallard, a man that she found so interesting from the very beginning. An English gentleman. She had met a lot of men during her life, but nobody quite as charming as this Medical examiner. They drank tea and talk about Ducky's adventures, every single word that came from his mouth bewitched Nettie in such a way that she never thought a man would ever do to her. Maybe that was the reason why she never got married, because she never found a man that could captivate her in the way Dr. Mallard did.

When Nettie left NCIS, she went straight to their home. After saying goodbye to her aunt, Ziva went back to the bullpen, but instead of going to her desk, she stayed outside the restrooms leaning against the wall. She was a bit uneasy with the idea of her aunt being alone at her place, even when she and Tony did everything in order to make her house look like their home, even to the ones who knew them perfectly well, if the team would not have known that they were just pretending to be married, by visiting their place they would have swear that it was Tony's house as well. Her wedding ring was more than perfect. Tony never said where did he get it, but it was a beautiful jewel indeed. Still, Ziva felt that something was wrong. She might have not said something, but why did her aunt ask everyone to call her "aunt Nettie" except for Tony? And the way she looked at him…something was really wrong but she could not put the finger at it (was that the right expression?), Ziva shook her head and smiled slightly, it really did not matter, nobody was listening to her thoughts, and she knew what she meant.

"A penny for you thoughts", said Tony, while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Why would you want to pay for my thoughts Tony, they are private and priceless"

Tony gave her his DiNozzo smile "it is an expression Ziva, but I can tell that something is bothering you, would you like to share it with your _huuusband_"

Ziva pulled Tony to the men's room and closed the door behind her. "There is something really wrong with my aunt Tony"

"Finally you realised it Zee-vah, I told you, she's totally crazy and…"

"No, no" Ziva shook her head, "It is not that Tony, there is something more, but I do not know what it is and now she's alone, in our house", She said turning her face to look at him.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Tony asked looking at her intently, and smiling at the same time

"Say what?, what did I say?" She asked frowning

"You said _our house_ Zee-vah", he said leaning down a bit and whispering the words to her ear.

Ziva felt that her heart was going to jump out of her chest, but she immediately controlled herself. "You know what I meant Tony, besides if we do not believe our little lie, she is going to discover us and trust me, you really do not want her finding out that we've been lying to her". After saying that, Ziva pressed her body slightly into Tony's and then left the bathroom.

For a couple of seconds Tony felt worried, what could that woman do to him?, but then his thoughts went back to his plan and he cooled down. Maybe Nettie was never going to love him, but who cared about that woman, he was thinking of another woman and he really wanted her to love him back.

Tony spent the entire day looking at the clock, he really wanted the day to finish so he could surprise Ziva with his wonderful idea. After all it worked once and that time he was more pretending than really interested in making that girl to fall in love with him, but he knew he was charming and that Ziva had feelings for him, maybe she was not in love, but she was definitely interested. Finally the day was over and he and Ziva were ready to go back home. Ziva started to gather her things when suddenly Tony grabbed her by her arm and being extremely careful that nobody listened he asked her...

"Hey, would you mind to make a stop before going home?"

"Tony, today was a very long day, we've been filling in reports, there was no action and I'm so tired that I really want to go to bed"

"It sounds nice to me Ziva, the idea of going to bed I mean, but we do not even have one because we haven't buy our air bed yet, so why don't you make this stop with me, then we go to buy the infamous bed and then we go back home. Come on Ziva, today is Friday, we have the weekend to sleep if we really want to, so what do you say?. Say yes," He looked at her with his puppy eyes

"You're like a child Tony, did you know that?"

"So it means that you agree"

"Yes Tony, lets make your stop"

"Thanks Ziva, you're not going to regret"

"I think I already have Tony"

* * *

They went to the mall first, and finally Tony could buy his air bed. Even when he would have wanted something better, Ziva reminded him that it was only temporary, since he was going to be back to his apartment really soon. Then Tony asked Ziva to wait for him, because he had something to do without her help. She did not like the idea at first, but she was so tired that agreed to wait for him at a bench. Half an hour later, Ziva was really pissed, but then she saw Tony carrying three bags.

"What were you doing Tony, can we go home now?"

"No Ziva, we cannot. The night is young Ziva and we still have a lot of things to do before going back home, remember?"

* * *

After a couple of minutes, they were parking outside his apartment

"What are we doing here Tony?, God I knew I was going to regret it"

"No Ziva, you're not. I know that you've been worried about what your aunt may suspect, so we're going to pick up something I need for tonight and then we will be leaving, besides, we have to be some place else in half an hour. It won't take long, come on" He said opening the door so she could step out of the car"

Once they were inside his apartment, Ziva stayed in the living room while he went to his room. A couple of minutes passed and he came back.

"Now everything is set up, you can come in"

"What?, Set up, what do you mean"?

"Yes Ziva, come on, take a bath and change your clothes. Everything is ready"

"This is not funny Tony"

"It is not meant to be funny Ziva, everything is ready, please go ahead and take your time, I'll be at my neighbour's; she's out of town and she agreed to lend me her apartment"

"And how did she know that you were going to need it for tonight?"

"Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. She did not Ziva, but she gave me her keys so I could feed her cat. Now go ahead, I'll be waiting for you when you're ready."

Ziva was confused about Tony's attitude, but something told her that what Tony suggested was not a bad idea after all.

When she entered Tony's room she found a dress over the bed. It was dark green and a pair of silver sandals that matched it perfectly. She also found earrings. She was astonished. The dress was beautiful so were the sandals and the earrings. But the most incredible thing was that they were her size.

Then she went to the bathroom and she was surprised when she saw her shampoo and her favourite soap; she knew that Tony loved her shampoo, but she never imagined that he knew which was the one she used. She stepped under the shower and while she soaped her body, she thought of the things that Tony had planned for that night, she was almost sure that she was going to like them, but the reason why he was doing it intrigued her.

After taking a very relaxing shower, she dressed and decided to have her hair down. The dress and the sandals fitted perfect in her slender body. She could not believe it.

* * *

Tony was already in his living room waiting for her. He was wondering if he bought the right size. Green was one of the colours that fitted her best and when he saw that dress, he knew that it was perfect for her.

When she came out, his jaw dropped to the floor. She looked so beautiful and perfect. He was speechless.

"You made a good choice Tony, I did not know that you were so observant"

"There are a lot of things that you do not know about me Zee-vah"

"You're right, there are a lot of things that we do not know about each other and yet we're pretending to be husband and wife"

"We have done a pretty good job so far, besides, even when you do not know things about my life, you're still the person that knows me best"

"Maybe that is why we're so good at our job, don't you think?"

"Do you really want to know what I think Ziva?" He said walking towards her bridging the gap between them

"Maybe", she said smirking mischievously at him

He leaned down a bit and he was about to kiss her, when he changed his mind.

"It is getting late Ziva, lets go. As I told you before, the night is young and something wonderful is waiting for us"

"Are you coming Mrs. DiNozzo?" He said offering his arm, she accepted it and he led her to the car. All the way down she did not stop giggling.

* * *

After getting to wherever Tony was taking her, he stopped the car and looked at her one more time. "You looked amazing Ziva"

"Thanks Tony", she blushed slightly. "After all it's thanks to you; you chose the dress remember?"

"It is not just the dress, but God, I am good am I not?"

This remark causes both of them to laugh.

"I'm sorry to ruin your make up, but I really need you to cover your eyes with this", he said showing her a piece of fabric

"No way Tony, I do not know why is the mystery about, but I promise to close my eyes and to keep them that way until you tell me other wise, but there is no way I'm covering my eyes with that thing"

"Ok Ziva, but you have to keep your promise"

"I will Tony, I will"

"Ok then, close them now and don't open them Ziva, or I will take you back to your aunt Nettie, did I make myself clear?"

"Yes", she answered laughing at Tony's threat.

* * *

One more time, Tony stopped the car, but this time she heard that he took the keys out of the ignition switch.

"Are we finally there" Ziva asked

"Yes we are"

"Come here", he said, helping her out of the car and guiding her.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Nop, not yet, just keep them close for a little longer". "Ok, now you can open them Ziva"

When she did it, she could not believe what she was looking at. It was the most beautiful sight that she had ever seen in her entire life, or at least that she remembered.

"Did you do it Tony?"

"Yes I did, do you like it?"

"Like it, are you serious?, I love it, it is beautiful"

They were in a garden; an arch made of pink flowers was acting as the entrance to a secluded area where a small table for two was set.

"You're full of surprises Tony"

"Do you think?, and you say it because you haven't try dinner yet" He said giving her his famous DiNozzo smile. She smiled back at him.

"Now I know why did you say that the night was young, when did you set this up Tony?"

"While you're taking your bath"

"Come on, it did not take me that long, did it"

"No, but I've had this idea in my mind for a couple of days now and it was not that difficult, glad you like it."

* * *

They had a delicious dinner that soon after having tasted it, Ziva learned that Tony cooked it. They drank red wine and talk about a thousand things. Tony never thought that he could feel so good talking to a woman the way he felt with Ziva. He made dinner for a woman once before. He remembered about the time he surprised Jean at the hospital, but it was not the same at all. That time he was pretending, now it was real, he did it because he wanted and because he felt it was the right thing to do, and not because the Director of NCIS was pushing him into. This time not even Nettie and their little game had something to do with it.

Ziva was happy, she never imagined that Tony could be so romantic, and she never thought that she was the romantic kind of woman. After all she was a Mossad assassin, not a common girl that was waiting for prince charming, yet she loved romance, at least the one coming from Tony.

"Tony, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Tony said taking a sip of wine

"Where did the ring came from?"

"Which ring?"

"The one you gave me, so my aunt did not suspect anything about our fake marriage"

"Oh that one. It belonged to my mother"

"Why?," Ziva's eyes were wide open, she was surprised at his revelation. "I thought you bought it or for a second I even thought that it was borrowed, but your mother's… I do not know what to say"

"Then do not say anything and dance with me", he said standing up from his chair and going to his car to set some music; then he came back to her and offered his hand, she took it and minutes later, they were dancing in the middle of the park. Soft music coming from the stereo of his car. He pulled her closer, their faces were inches apart and their bodies were touching.

Ziva wanted to say something, but before any word could be said, he began singing along with the music. After a couple of seconds he hugged her and she put her chin over his shoulder as they continue dancing.

When the music was over they looked at each other and Tony decided to make his movement. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss in her lips, just to make sure that everything was ok with her and that she was not going to kill him or worse. When she did not say or do anything, he deepened the kiss and she returned eagerly; his hands tracing her back. She gasped as he kissed down her neck and suddenly she stopped him.

"You've never tell me anything about your mother"

"Why do you want to know about her now Ziva"

"I'm wearing her ring; I would like to know something about her"

"All you need to know is that the ring had been worn by extraordinary women"

They looked intently into each others eyes. Tony tried to kiss her again, but she turned her face and he ended placing a kiss in her cheek.

"I mean it Tony"

"I will tell you about her Ziva, just not tonight. This moment is ours."

Ziva's hands were in his shoulders, and then she placed her head over his chest.

"But we cannot spend the night here or we are going to be in troubles"

"Who said that we are staying here, besides, we did not call your aunt; and she might get worried. And…we still have to try our wonderful air bed, what do you say? you think that it is as good as they say?"

"I do not know Tony, but maybe you're right and we should try it"

"Then lets get back home". He placed a kiss in the top of her head, before she kissed him softly in his lips.

* * *

It was very late and the last thing that they wanted was to wake Nettie up. They most definitely did not want her getting involve in what was going to be the first night that they were going to spend together; not as an undercover couple, not playing a part as husband and wife so they did not hurt an old woman's feelings, but because they wanted to.

When they got to the house, Tony was carrying the air bed while she opened the door. He took the bed to their room and in the mean time Ziva blew it up, he went to the kitchen for two glasses and a bottle of champagne that he left chilling in the fridge.

Tony could not be happier, his plan turned out better than he thought and when he was convinced that nothing could be wrong that night, he was prove wrong when his eyes saw something that they should've never seen.

"What the hell??..." He said, and the glasses fell into the floor.

* * *

_A/N2: Please let me know what do you think. Have a wonderful weekend_.


	8. Who?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from __NCIS or its characters, not even Nettie._

_Mistakes…obviously mine_

_To the ones who thought that Nettie and Ducky will be having the time of their lives in Ziva's house, sorry to disappoint you, but Ducky is a gentleman, he would have never done such a thing like that, of Nettie, I'm not quite sure ._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Wh****o…?**

_Early that day…._

When Nettie came home, she decided to make a little tour around the house, some sort of internal investigation.

After all she was not sure about what was really going on. Why was Tony being nice? she knew that she was pissing him of, she knew that he did not like her and yet he was kind to her. Even when she made everything in her power to let everybody know that Tony was not her favourite person and that she totally rejected him, he still smiled at her. She knew he was just pretending and playing a part to make her niece happy. Maybe, just maybe considering that, he was trying to make Ziva's life easier and even happier, it did not change the fact that to her, Tony was just a lady's man that was not really in love with Ziva, he was just using her. It was obvious that he liked her, that he really wanted her, but love? that was a different story.

Ziva was a beautiful young woman, and in her line of work she had known men from almost all around the world, some of them became her lovers for work purposes, others just spend their time staring at her like if she would have been some kind of unreachable goddess, but none of them had ever loved her. And she was convinced that what her little girl deserved was to be loved by a wonderful man, and she was yet to be convinced that Tony fitted with her idea of a loving, committed gentleman.

While Nettie was thinking all that she began searching for "things" that, according to her, every couple should had. She went to the guest's room, the one Ziva and Tony were using. Tony's clothes and personal stuff was there. When she opened the closet she saw the two sleeping bags carefully folded inside.

"Why did they use two individual sleeping bags instead of one big enough for the both of them? "Why did they buy two instead of one in the first place?" I do not like it.

Then she went to the living room, she saw the TV Screen and all the electronics that Tony brought from his apartment. She knew Ziva was never the kind of person who loved to spend her time watching television, so she assumed that it belonged to her beloved nephew. "This house is invaded with "his" things", she frowned, that definitely was not something she accepted.

"I cannot believe it, he is not a man, he's just a child. He should have spend a lot of money in all this instead of buying useful things, such as books, or weapons"

When she opened a piece of furniture near the living room, she was totally astonished. She has never seen so many DVD's in her entire life, and that was a very long time.

Every single movie, of every kind and genre was inside. She took one by one Tony's movies, it was like been in a Blockbuster, but here the movies were carefully lined-up. It showed that he loved them; otherwise he would have been negligent with them.

"So you take better care of pieces made of plastic and metal rather than people's feelings ha?"

"I will help you learn the small and important things in life, I swear", she said putting back the DVD's.

After being busy around Tony's DVD's, she went to the kitchen.

"God, what kind of unhealthy lifestyle!!", Nettie exclaimed when she opened the fridge and found Tony's bacon, sausages and jam inside.

"It cannot be possible, pork, this meat is pork!!. This is much worse than what I thought. The last thing I need to know is that they are baking or eating meat and dairy products together. I have to stop this and I have to do it now."

Very determined, she went to the living room again and picked up the phone.

"Yes miss, I need to make a phone call to Tel Aviv"

Once she was communicated to whoever she wanted to talk to, she started a conversation in Hebrew, after nearly an hour she hung up the phone. "Ok, plan A is ready, now I have to buy decent food. I will teach him to be a good and devoted Jewish man, and after that, let's see if you still want to be with my Ziva. I'm going to prove her, him and the rest of their team otherwise. They are going to find out who you really are.

* * *

Tony was frozen; he could not believe what his eyes were looking at. _What the hell was that, that……that thing over "his" couch?_

He placed the bottle of champagne and the glasses over the table and draw his weapon. "Do not move", Tony said aiming to the person in the couch. "If you even dare to breath, consider yourself death, did I make myself clear? Tony had not even finish his sentence when the person in the couch draw a knife, pretty similar to ZIva's, and slammed Tony over the floor. They started struggling, Tony lost his gun as he and the person over the couch went all around the floor.

Tony managed to stand up and tried to reach for his gun, but he was knocked down by his attacker.

They kept fighting until Tony's back was slammed against the wall causing a lot of noise.

Ziva came running into the living room with her gun at hand, when she saw Tony against the wall with his feet not touching the floor and his face red as an apple, she kicked the intruder in its calf, which cause the guy to release Tony.

When the guy turned to face Ziva…

"Yago?"

"Shalom Ziva", Yago said and the started speaking Hebrew.

"What are you doing here, in my house and nearly killing Tony?" said Ziva pointing at her partner.

"Oh Ziva, I'm so glad to see you again, you look so beautiful", Yago said giving her a hug.

Ziva was still wearing her dress but her hair was a bit messier.

"I'm glad too, but you have not answered my question". Zivas was surprise but smiling at the same time.

"Aunt Nettie, she invited me over. I told her that it was not a good idea, but then I though that it would be great to see you again and to spend time with you and aunt Nettie. It's been years since we're in the same room together" Yago said wrapping his arms around her, again.

Just then, Tony recovered and was slightly confused. _Did Ziva know his attacker?. Obviously she did, because since the minute she saw him, she started talking in Hebrew, and even when she was still grabbing her gun, she seemed calmed and even…happy?_

Tony cleared his throat, "Is there something I need to know Ziva, because I feel like if I got lost in translation, and that is weird, because I do not even understand a word in Hebrew and you haven't cared to explain your conversation with…"

"Yago, Ziva said with a smile on her face. "Sorry Tony, are you ok? His name is Yago and he is, well he was…"

Tony looked intently at her, "He is, he was, who the hell is he?

"Ziva's boyfriend", came Nettie's voice from the corridor. The woman was grinning from ear to ear.

"Her what?" asked Tony

"No, he's not", answered Ziva

"But I was", said Yago.

"Oh! Mr. DiNozzo, what happened to you? I thought you were a high trained agent. You have to be grateful that Yago was already asleep, otherwise you would be dead." Said Nettie pretending to be concerned about Tony but it was obvious that it was fake.

Ziva looked at her aunt in disbelief.

"Tony is indeed a very good and highly trained agent. And to start with, why did you invite Yago over my house?

"Oh Ziva, the poor boy needed vacation time, so I told him about DC and the wonderful people that live here. He was so excited about the idea of seeing you again, that I couldn't say no"

Tony clenched his teeth; anger bubbled under his skin, one thing was being nice to everyone except for him, but bringing Ziva's ex into her life and into what it was supposed to be their house, was too much. The woman was really getting into his nerves. And that was most definitely a direct offense against him. Anthony DiNozzo was not ready to forgive or to forget.

Even when Ziva was really angry with her aunt, she was also… glad? Of having Yago around. He was a wonderful man and an amazing lover. She had feelings for Tony that was for sure, but with Yago it was different, everything flowed so easy around him. He knew her in the most intimate way, he knew her family, her past, her pain in a way that maybe nobody was ever going to be able to. How many times did she take it out on him when she wanted to forget about some unaccomplished mission? Every step of the way, he had been right by her side. Yago was also very handsome and sexy, he was the kind of man that could had any woman that he wanted, but for some reason, the only woman that he had ever wanted was her and that was a another difference that he and Tony had. Maybe after one night together, it will be like a realization for Tony and he might loose interest. On the other hand, she knew from experience, that Yago will be still interested, no matter the number of nights they spend together. After all, he had been her lover since she was 18.

"Sorry Yago" said Ziva shaking her head. It was a misunderstanding, Tony and I did not know that you were here. "But, on the other hand…ehm, … how can I say it?", Said Ziva biting her lower lip..

"What she wants to say", said Tony putting an arm around her waist, and holding her tight "is that you cannot stay here, not even in the couch. And it does not matter that _your aunt Nettie_ invited you over our place, I'm sorry to disappoint her, but there is no enough room for you in _our house, _because you know, I'm Ziva's husband", Tony said, now holding Ziva even closer. "Didn't _your favourite aunt_ mentioned that Ziva is a married woman now?". Tony asked looking at Nettie and then to Yago, his body language showed his anger, but thanks to Ziva's body, he was able to control himself.

Now the two men were looking at each other intently. Tony holding Ziva tighter and tighter, Yago without expression, at the end he was Mossad as well, even when he might had been angry, he was not going to show it to Tony.

"I want to think that you understand English, but since you haven't speak a word in this language, maybe I did not explain myself. Sweet cheeks, would you mind to explain to Yago the current situation?"

"I did understand" was Yago's reply.

"Well then I guess you can find a hotel in this wonderful place, as your aunt Nettie called DC, to live in during your vacations. I can recommend you a luxurious hotel so you can leave let's say …right now?

By now Tony was almost over Yago, who was controlling his desire to punch Tony on his face. Then Ziva intervened grabbing Tony by his arm and then putting a hand across his chest.

"Tony, Tony, please it is 3:00 a.m. Tony, look at me!!"

"I know Ziva, so what, he's not a child, he can call a cab"

"Tony", she said looking into his eyes and moving his face so his eyes could meet hers and their faces were inches apart. "He can leave in the morning. Let's allow him to spend the night here, **just** for tonight. Tomorrow I will help him to find a place, yes?. I'm tired Tony, please, let's go to sleep.

"Layla Tov", said Ziva looking at her aunt and then to Yago, Tony said nothing. Ziva took Tony's hand into hers and together they went back to their bedroom.

* * *

"I told you", Nettie said, placing one of her hands in his shoulder "their marriage is crumbling apart. Trust me, she'll be back to you!.

"I'm not quite sure, he was jealous, and that feeling is only shown when you're interested"

"He might be interested, not in love. Two different concepts. You know Ziva, she deserves the best."

"Yes, but what about her feelings? Maybe she loves him, and if she does, I want her to be happy."

"She does not know what is best for her. Get back to sleep, tomorrow, I will find a way to keep you in this house. Trust aunt Nettie, she knows what is best."

Yago was not sure, but he nodded. Maybe Nettie was right, and this was a great chance to get Ziva back.

* * *

_So, what do you think?, maybe some of you see it coming__ or maybe the ex boyfriend was never in the picture. Please let me know what do you think. Feedback is really important and interesting._


	9. Telling her the truth

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from NCIS or its characters._

_A/N: Thank you very much for everyone who's reading this story and thanks to the ones that leave a review._

_Maybe this chapter has more mistakes than the others, I had no time to reread it before posting. Sorry for that._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Telling her the truth**

Once in their bedroom, Tony went straight to the bathroom and tried to clean up his injuries, they were not bad though, but they definitely hurt. What he did not know was what hurt him more, his injuries, or the way Ziva's eyes looked at Yago?, it was more than obvious that she was happy, but who was him?. An old boyfriend as she said, or her lover, as Nettie implied?

Once he left the bathroom, she found Ziva reading on the airbed, she did not seemed concerned about him at all. On the contrary, she seemed calmed and absentminded.

"So Ziva, your boyfriend almost killed me and you did not even care?" Tony said looking intently at her and walking to the left side of the bed.

"As I told you in the living room, he is not my boyfriend", she said closing the book and moving over her left side so she could face him. "He was my partner, as you hear, he is Mossad as well. End of the story".

"No Ziva, not end of the story, I saw the way you looked at him, there's something more, I feel it and I really want to know or maybe I don't, he said lying next to her and looking into her eyes, as if by doing it, he was going to get the answer to his question.

Ziva opened her mouth to tell him something, but decided against. She shook her head, and turned to her right side, turning off the lights.

"Good night Tony"

"Damit Ziva" He said clenching his teeth. But he knew that trying to force her to keep talking was not the brightest idea, since it could become the last night of his life if he did it.

"Night Zee-vah"

* * *

It was 4:00 am, and Tony could not sleep. He spent the whole night thinking about everything that had happened ever since Nettie showed up in his life. Anthony DiNozzo, he loves to sleep, except when he had a good reason for not doing it, such as great sex, which he did not have thanks to Nettie from hell and her accomplice Yago… Everything was meant to be perfect. This things did not happened to him before, of course he never played his crazy ninja partner's husband before. He never had a partner like Ziva to start with.

He got up from the bed. Ziva was asleep, he could tell from the way she was breathing. She was not snoring though. When they worked undercover she made his night miserable with her snoring, but this was the second night that he spend with her, and she hasn't snored during her sleep. Maybe that time she did it only to piss him off. He smiled at the memory of their undercover mission.

He put on his pants and decided to run a few blocks, maybe going to the park. He was still very mad for the last night events and he definitely needed to clear up his mind. What Nettie was doing was unfair, and he had to do something to stop her. She did not have to love him, not even to like him if she did not wanted, but she definitely had to respect him.

When he got out from the bedroom he noticed Yago asleep in the couch. He really wanted to kill him with his own hands, but maybe it was not a good idea at the time. He was a crazy ninja and he did not know how much Ziva cared about him. He was jelous from this Yago guy, but why?, was it because he had feelings for Ziva, because he was in-love with Ziva or just because he wanted to have a memorable affair with Ziva and Yago ruined his plans?. He did not know at the moment, he needed to figured it aout though; so he grabbed the keys and left the house without making any noise.

* * *

By the time Ziva woke up she noticed that Tony was no longer by her side. Did he decide to leave her?, it was not something that he could have been blamed for, what happened last night would have made even the most patient and carrying husband really mad, but…he was not her husband, he was her partner and last night he was expecting action, and not exactly the kind of action that he experienced. She knew that the idea of having Yago around made him jealous, she could fell that Tony, being Tony, knew that Yago was much more that only a co-worker. But for some reason, she could not tell him the truth. Was she afraid of loosing him?. She smiled at her thought.

"You cannot loose something that has never been yours in the first place David", she said to herself.

She got up from bed and left the bedroom, when she got to the living room she saw Yago sleeping in the couch, she smiled to herself and went back on her tracks. She decided to take a bath, then she will figure out what she was going to do about Yago and her aunt. Maybe it was time to tell her aunt the truth about her little lie and get back to normal, after all nothing was going according to her plan. Everything was meant to be plain and simple, and now, it had turned out into a complete nightmare, except for…last night, before getting back home, Tony was so sweet? She couldn't stop thinking about why Tony did it. Everything that happened was so out of Tony's personality. She felt attracted to him, maybe all he had to do was to ask her about spending the night with him and she might agree to his idea. But instead he made something wonderful and then…Yago was in her house. The same man that has always been with her. A man that she loved, but did not love at the same time. In other words, she was not in love with him. She did not feel for him the same way she felt about Tony, things with him were much more strong and at the same time impossible. Because Tony did not love her, of that she was sure.

She stepped into the shower and kept thinking about the current situation while she washed her hair. If she told her aunt the truth she was going to loose the chance to spend some time with Tony, but if she did not, she was going to loose Tony either way thanks to her aunt.

There was a time when she thought that Tony could be her soulmate, but with everything that happened the day that she was completely convinced about the existence of your soulmate...she was not sure anymore about anything. Maybe things were the way she always thought they were. No eternal love, no soulmates, no love at all. Just work and attraction. And maybe, getting out alive from her undercover assignments.

* * *

Tony ran for about an hour, thinking about last night, his wonderful idea that was futile, Yago, Ziva, Nettie…all of a sudden he saw a beautiful blonde woman that passed near him. For a second he was determined to follow her and impress her with his amazing condition, but then he thought it twice, when he remembered that terrorist that was working with Ari. He mentally head slapped himself and ran to the opposite direction.

After thinking a lot about Nettie and everything, he decided to get back to Ziva's house, he was going to take a bath and find something interesting to do, after all it was Saturday, maybe Nettie like movies, he could talk her into the idea of spending the day watching classics and eating popcorn.

"Yes, I'll do that", he said to himself.

* * *

When he got back to the house he saw a very strange scene, there were Nettie, Yago and Ziva, having breakfast and smiling. Obviously having the time of their lives. He had no idea what were they saying, since they were speaking Hebrew. Yago had Ziva's left hand into his and they were looking into each others eyes. Suddenly Yago said something and cause Ziva to be slightly ashamed, he knew it because of her body language. She seemed to be so happy and confortable with him. On the other hand, Nettie seemed to be pleased at the scene. Like if she always wanted them to be together. Maybe that was why she was so mad at him, because she thought that he was an intruder. That she broke her dreams of bringing Ziva and Yago together. What if Ziva wanted Yago by her side as well?

Maybe he was not sure about his feelings towards Ziva, but he knew that he felt very angry about the idea of Ziva being with another man that it was not him. That was something that he did not even wanted to think about. He pulled those thoughts away from his mind and decided to let them know that he was back, and to Yago, that he was ready for the fight, after all, that was HIS house, HIS country, HIS wife (supposedly) and no Yago's territory.

Tony cleared up his throat. "Sorry to interrupt"

"Tony!", Ziva said removing her hand from Yago's grip. Would you like something to eat or you prefer to take a bath first?"

Tony remembered about the things that he thought during his run and decided to give Nettie and the crazy situation one last chance.

"I'll have breakfast first", he said grinning.

Ziva smiled at him. When she was about to stand up and serve him something…

"May I have some beacon and eggs" he asked with happy eyes.

"No, you may not, Mr. DiNozzo", said Nettie. "I'm sorry"

"And why not Mrs. Diamant?, there is plenty of that in the fridge, do not tell me that our guest eat all my beacon?" Tony asked looking at Yago, who seemed pretty calmed.

"No he did not eat it. In fact, he does not eat that kind of garbage. The reason is that there is no beacon in this house"

"Well then scrambled eggs with jam or sausages"

"No, there are no jam or sausages either."

"What?, I bought enough for the whole week, what do you mean that there are no jam and sausages, where is my food? Do not tell me that it desappeared over the night?" Tony was getting angry and he raised the tone of his voice.

"I know you did, and no it did not, but I got rid of it"

"What?why did you do that?"

"No kosher" was all Nettie said before turning to Yago, pouring some tea in his cup.

"Fine!!", said Tony heading to the bedroom.

"That is not fair", said Ziva before following Tony.

"I told you Yago, they are not happy together. Said Nettie in Hebrew. All we need is time and they are going to figure out for themselves, with a little help of course.

* * *

When Ziva entered into the room she saw Tony getting out his clothes. She closed the door and leaned against it.

"I'm sorry Tony, I never thought that she was going to do such a thing like that. We can go to the supermarket again and buy some more?" She said looking at him a bit ashamed.

"No Ziva, that was it. I went to run, I thought about things, I was willing to give her another chance, a last chance. But she is horrible and I cannot stand her anymore. I'm sorry Ziva, I know you love her and for some strange reason you did not want to hurt her by telling her the truth, but I really think we should. That is enough for me. It really is"

Ziva nodded. "Maybe you're right, we should tell her the truth. The sooner, the better, yes?

Now it was Tony's turn to nod.

* * *

_Have a wonderful weekend._


	10. Ziva vs JeanneTony vs Yago

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from NCIS or its characters_

_A/N: Thanks to all the people who's reading this story and to the ones who leave a review. I do not know if I will be able to post this weekend since I have my own Nettie at home right now. _

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Ziva vs. Jeanne/ Tony vs. Yago**

"Shall we?", said Ziva

Tony knew that the decision was hurting her somehow, she was not showing it, but something told him she was upset.

"Listen Ziva, I smell you know", he said burying his nose in his shirt. "Nettie, or I should say Mrs. Diamant did not like me even when she thought I was your husband, when she founds out the truth, she's going to be even angrier, so, let me take a shower and I meet you there, kay?", He said lifting her chin with two of his fingers and looking into her eyes.

"You're right, you definitely smell". She said covering her nose with her right hand and pushing him away with the other. "But I won't wait for you outside, I prefer to wait here. If you do not mind of course"

"No Ziva, I do not" They laughed at each other before he went into the bathroom.

Ziva sat down in the airbed wondering how was she going to tell her aunt Nettie that she lied to her?. Nettie had always been honest to her. But on the other hand she could not let her aunt keep on bothering Tony the way she had been so far; it was not fair Tony was a good man and he was only trying to help her. Even when she told him that everything was his fault, deep inside she knew it was not completely true. She could have stopped him, she could have said the truth back then, but for some reason she did not. Was it because she loved the way Tony took the phone from her hands and started defending her from the man, that he thought, was upsetting her? Or was because for a second, just a second she loved the idea of being Tony's wife?

She shook her head as an attempt to pull those thoughts away "no Ziva, that is never going to happen", she said to herself. She sighed and leaned her head against the cold wall.

* * *

"Ready?" Tony asked her before taking her hand into his

She nodded, "let's do it Tony, the sooner, the better, yes?".

When they got to the kitchen Yago and Nettie were talking about something, again, Tony did not understand, but for Ziva's expression it was not something good, at least not good to him. Then Ziva said something in Hebrew to call their attention. After that Tony cleared his throat.

"We need to talk to you Mrs. Diamant", Tony said, keeping Ziva's hand into his, they were both standing in front of Nettie and Yago.

Before Tony could say another word, Ziva asked Yago to leave them alone. _That was a good sign_, Tony thought. Yago nodded but before leaving, he squeezed Ziva's shoulder in an affective gesture. Ziva smiled slightly at him.

"What do you want to tell me Ziva?"

"Not me, us", said Ziva. A little upset about the fact that once again, her aunt was ignoring Tony.

Then she took a deep breath, and looking into Nettie's eyes she said: "the truth".

"What are you talking about?" Asked Nettie.

Tony was going to say something, but he was cut off by Ziva, she looked at him and Tony understood, no words were needed. Just by looking into her eyes he knew she wanted to be the one explaining the situation to her aunt.

"Tony and I… Tony and I…we … We are not married. We are partners, yes, but there is nothing else going on between us. We…No," she shook her head and corrected herself "I… lied to you"

The room was in silence, and remained that way for at least a couple of minutes, nobody said a word. Tony was looking intently at Ziva, whose eyes were set in her aunt's. Suddenly Tony squeezed Ziva's hand, letting her know that he was still there, by her side.

For some reason he wanted to hug her, but he decided against, the moment was not the best; instead he put an arm around her waist and waited…

Suddenly, and completely out of nowhere, Nettie started to laugh so hard that Tony thought that she was going to suffocate.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, confusion in their eyes. Why was Nettie laughing at? What they've just told her was not funny at all.

_Maybe this woman is actual__ly crazy, _Tony thought.

Ziva was the one who spoke first. "Why are you laughing? Are you ok?"

After a couple of minutes, Nettie stopped, and cleared her throat.

"I knew it my dear, I knew it", Nettie said looking into Ziva's eyes "I always did, even before coming to America"

Tony and Ziva were frozen by Nettie's confession. "But how?" Ziva and Tony asked at the same time, their voices were barely audible.

"After I hung up the phone, I called your father and asked him about you, he updated me about your job here in America, your activities, your friends, everything. The name of a husband never came up. And knowing your father, he would have been the first to know. He has eyes everywhere and you know that. But still I wanted to listen to what you had to say. When I called you, instead of telling me the truth you started protecting Mr. DiNozzo and…"

"Wait!" said Ziva trying to understand what her aunt had just told them, "You called my father?" Ziva's voice raised and anger was reflected in every single letter.

"I was worried about you"

"You, better than anyone knows that I do not talk to him, and one of the reasons is that he keeps spying on me, trying to control my life as if it belonged to him. Let me tell you something, my life do not belong to you or to him. My life is mine and that is something that I realised when I came to America. I never thought you were going to do this to me, of all the persons in the world, not you, you betrayed me". Said Ziva before releasing herself from Tony's embrace and leaving the house.

Tony and Nettie were left alone, and for the first time the infamous aunt Nettie spoke to Tony in a decent Tone.

"I was trying to protect her"

"Well that's two of us. When Ziva asked me about getting rid of a guy, I thought that somebody was bothering her, that was why I chose to say that I was her husband. And when you said you' were coming, I knew it was important to her, so even when I was not happy with the idea of playing the husband part I agreed, what is your pretext Mrs. Diamant?

"I love her Mr. DiNozzo, she's my little girl, she's all I have left. She means everything to me and I wanted to know how she was doing. So I think love is the answer to your question. But how are you going to understand, if you do not love her. For what she said, you're just partners, yes?"

"I does not mean that I do not love her, someway, I know I do. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to see how's she doing", said Tony before following Ziva to the outside.

When he left the house he started looking around trying to find Ziva, then he noticed that she was leaning against a trunk from a tree across the street.

"Are you ok?"

She took a deep breath before answering to him. She nodded "I guess so, it's just that…I do not understand Tony, she could have save us the trouble"

"Maybe…" he said looking to the street. "You know what?, all this crazy situation reminded me that I haven't had breakfast yet, and it is nearly 11:00am. But what was I expecting?, coming from a crazy ninja girl like you, it was obvious that the outcome to our little lie was going to be crazy as well. C'me on Zee-vah, come with me, let's get something to eat and then…well then we will think about something interesting. Yesterday you promised we were going to do something over the weekend." He said offering his hand.

"I really do not feel like doing something Tony. I mean why did she do it?"

"I don't' know Ziva, and I do not think that even when she explained herself right know you'll be able to understand; besides your aunt left me without food, I think you owe me this much" He said giving her a big smile.

"Yes Tony, I think I do"

"Let's go Ziva, let's forget about what have just happened. Let's think about food and…I know exactly what we are going to do. Follow me David, you're really going to enjoy it"

* * *

They went to buy Chinese food , it was far from Tony's scramble eggs, but he loved chinese and he knew that she did as well. Then they went to his apartment.

"Your apartment, again? What are we doing here Tony"

"You'll see", He opened the door and let her in first.

"There is nothing here Tony, your stuff is in my house, care to explain what are we doing here?"

"We miss David, are going to forget about everything by watching movies and getting drunk. What do you think?

She gave him a smile. "It seems to be a good idea except for…"

"Except for what?, he said before going to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took a six pack from the cooler.

"Your plasma is in my house Tony, remember?"

"Yes I do, you've said it twice in less than five minutes. But" he said lifting one finger. "We have my computer. Come on Ziva, it is going to be fun"

"What about your movies?"

"Do you really think that the ones that are at your house are the only ones I own?, Zee-vah give me a break", he said looking at her like a small boy does when the answer is obvious.

She couldn't help but to laugh at his look, he was really cute and enchanting, even when he was not trying to be enchanting.

* * *

They were lying on the floor, Ziva's head was resting on his shoulder.

After the movie ended, he noticed that Ziva was in another world.

"Ziva, the movie is over. Did you like it?, Ziva!" He fixed his position so he could face her. He leaned down a little, his face was inches away from hers.

"Mm.. yes I did."

"Did you even pay attention"? His nose was touching hers. God!! he loved being so close.

"Sorry Tony, I guess I did not, It's just that, I was thinking"

"About?"

Ziva turned away her head.

"Sayda"

"Again!"

"Yes Tony, again!" This time she sat down straight. "When I asked you about soul mates you quoted one of your movies. You pretended that you did not understand my question, but I know you did"

"And your point is?"

"Was Jeanne your soul mate?", she asked, looking into his eyes. "Did you love her enough to consider her your soul mate?

"Oh Ziva!, I really do not want to talk about her!!"

"Why not? You never want to talk about her"

"Because it is over Ziva, because it ended in a dramatic way. I thought you were over it as well, Jezz are you ever going to let it go?"

"Oh I am Tony, trust me, I am over it. The question is…are you"

When Tony did not give her an answer to her question, she sighed in defeat.

"Sorry Tony, I have to go. I will find out the way to bring your belongings back. Watching movies in front of the computer is not comfortable at all".

She opened the door "By the way, thank you Tony, for everything. Sorry for having got you into troubles, see you on Monday", she said before closing the door behind her.

Tony was speechless, even when he would have wanted to tell her something, the words were trapped between his brain and his mouth. Ziva was the only person who had that effect on him. She knew him, she knew how to ask questions, and the questions that should be asked. He leaned against the wall before going to the fridge. He needed another six. Ziva's words were still in his mind.

_Was Jeanne your soul mate? Did you love her enough to consider her your soul mate?_

"I do not know Ziva, I don't know" He said to himself

Tony was at his apartment alone, no tv, no more movies. For the first time in almost his entire life he was left alone with his thoughts. Now he had time to realise what was really going on in his life and in his heart.

He thought about Jeanne, about his undercover assignment. Did he ever got to love her, or did he fell in love with the idea of love, of a long term relationship?. Maybe it was not even that. Maybe he only loved the idea that it was a lie, that sooner or later he was going to be free again, that one day Jeanne was going to find out and was going to leave him either way, just the way she did.

Once again, Ziva was right. He had a hard time after Jeanne, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not keep lying to himself. He was not ready to play Anthony DiNardo for the rest of his life. Anthony DiNardo was fun for a while, but the idea of being another person for the rest of his life…he was definitely not willing or ready to do that for anyone, not even for Jeanne.

It was just then that he made up his mind, he needed to talk to Ziva, right away.

He stood up, went to the bathroom, brush his teeth and left his apartment.

* * *

When she got back home, she saw Yago in front of Tony's plasma screen watching one of his movies. "He is not going to like the idea my love"

When he heard her voice he turned around to face her, grinning from ear to ear.

"It is not like he is going to find out, is he?"

"I see, did Nettie told you something?"

"The situation in general, no details, but it really must be bad since you're calling her by her name"

Yes it was bad, but I do not want to talk about it. And no, he is not, but enjoy it, because tomorrow is going back to him"

"Ziva, what is wrong?, you can talk to me, you know it"

"I do, but I do not want to"

"Why not?, it is obvious that you need a pair of ears. Come on, let's go outside"

They left the house and sit together under a tree. Leaning against the trunk and Yago took her hand into his.

"Tell me Ziva, what is going on, and I am not talking about your aunt only, I'm talking about everything, including this Tony man"

"She betrayed me".

"Maybe she made a mistake, but it is not her I want to talk about, it is your partner and your relationship with him that interest me the most"

"It is complicated"

"Ziva, we are Mossad, life has never been easy"

She smiled at his statement. It was true.

"You're right, but when feelings are involved…ah!" she said rubbing her temples. "It is even worse"

"I am listening"

"Ok, what do you think about soul mates?"

"What?"

"Yes, soul mates, the one person that is meant to you and only to you for a lifetime"

"God Ziva, America has made you soft"

"Maybe, but that is not the point, answer my question"

"I do not know Ziva, where did this come from?"

She sighed. "Everything started the same day Tony took my phone and threatened Nettie…"

She told Yago everything, from the moment she stepped out of the elevator, until the moment she saw Sayda getting into the car after finding out her husband did not wait for her even when she waited for him.

"So?, what do you think?"

"I think…that it really does not matter what I think, but how you feel. Listen, I know you Ziva, we've been together since we were kids. We went together to school, we've worked together, we've risk our lives together, we've slept together, I really cannot think of something that we haven't gone through together. You know I'll die for you, as well as I know you will do it for me. According to what you've just told me we could be soul mates yes?

Ziva nodded

"But we are not my love, for one simple reason. We are not in-love with each other. We love and care for each other, but we are not in-love"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Easy, tell me how do you feel about Tony"

"I care for him"

"Will you die for him"

"Yes, but as you've just said, I will do it for you as well, and for McGee, and Gibbs, and Abby and Jenny and Ducky, maybe I'll even do it for Palmer and agent Lee. Truth be told, I've done something worse to save Gibbs' life"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind", she said shooking her head when she realised she was about to confess one of her darkest secrets.

"Any way. My point is that even when you were willing to give your life for all those persons, they do not mean the same to you. You can care for them as if they were your father, maybe even your mother, siblings, family in general. But do you think about Tony as a brother?"

"No"

"Then stop lying to yourself Ziva. Being in love is not bad"

"But you get hurt"

"Yes Ziva, but that is the only way you know that you're alive. We're taught not to feel, to conceal our feelings, to not be involved or attached to anyone. At the end we're going to die without having felt, meaning, without having lived at all"

"But what if he is just an illusion, what if everyone is right and being in America have made me soft, what if…"

He silenced her putting one of his fingers over her lips. "Shh, we both know you're smarter than that Ziva, but if you do not trust your feelings, then let ask you something. Have you ever kissed him?"

"What?"

"Answer to me Ziva"

"Yes I have" she said looking away and remembering about their undercover mission and then their kiss from last night.

"And did you like it"

"A lot"

"Did you feel this way?" He asked cupping her face in his hands and crashing his lips against hers.

Just then, Tony arrived and saw Ziva and Yago, from the distance kissing passionately.

* * *

_A/N2:Hope you like it. I'll try to post on Friday or Saturday, but I might not be able to. _

_A/N3:For the ones who want to see more Tiva, just wait please, my idea of Tiva is more implied than explicit. Right now I'm more interested on how are they going to figure out about their feelings for each other._

_Thanks again and have a wonderful day._


	11. The meaning of Soulmates

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from this show or its characters._

_A/N: Thank you all very much for reading this story. Thanks to the ones that have left a review._

_This chapter is a bit slow, sorry for that. But I promised that I was going to update today and I did. Happy Birthday Softballchick15!!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The meaning of Soul Mates**

Tony left without saying anything, without making any noise. Now he regretted not having answer Ziva the question about soul mates when he had the chance. The first time was because he did not want to and the last time was because he was confused. It was not easy for Anthony DiNozzo to know his true feelings and even when he felt closer to understand them better, he still was not 100 sure.

He wanted Ziva to know this, but then he found her kissing that…Yago. _God, did he loose his chance?_ He shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts. But what if she was in love with Yago? What if she had just found out the Yago was her soul mate?. After all he still did not know for sure what kind of relationship they had. But that kiss…she was kissing Yago as well, if she would not have wanted to kiss him, then surely she would have done something to stop Yago. _I mean, she did something to stop me when we were undercover, right? and she stated her point. She could have done the same thing this time, but she did not. Why? Maybe because she…she loves him._ He said to himself, while pressing his foot over the accelerator.

* * *

After seconds, Ziva and Yago pulled apart.

"So? was it the same with Tony?"

Ziva lowered her head, and Yago lift her chin with his finger.

"Tell me the truth Ziva, or maybe I should ask you to tell the truth to yourself?"

"No it was not. With him everything is different. The way he looks at me, the way he makes me feel when we're together…" she sighed. "But…"

"But what?"

"He does not love me", she answered, her voice was so low that Yago barely heard her.

"And how do you know that? Have you asked him?"

"No", she said looking into Yago's eyes and shooking her head.

"Then how can you be so sure if you haven't asked him?"

"Because it is Tony we are talking about, he hates commitment, he hates long term relationships, and he is not even capable of answering to me what he thinks about soul mates"

"It does not mean anything Ziva; it only means that he is like every other man. Listen", he said putting an arm around her and leaning a bit so his left cheek was resting in the top of her head. "Every man is like him and you know it, the only difference is that you have never realized it before, because you did not care"

"Men are not afraid of commitment", Ziva stated matter of fact.

"Yes they do, until they find the person that makes them want to be committed"

"People never change"

"Come on Ziva, we are not talking about aggressive behaviour, we are talking about men with commitment issues"

"Ah!, ok, let's suppose you're right, then, what if he is my soul mate, but I'm not his?"

"That is not possible Ziva that is why they are known as soul mates, because they belong to one another, not one belongs and the other does not"

"Then, what do I do?" she said looking at him as a little girl asking her father what to do.

"I think you should leave this for now, tomorrow you can talk to him again. Do not push him Ziva. If what you have told me is true, then he has not realized how he feels; this can take a while. Now, lets go inside drink a cup with strong Arabian tea, and then…... oh, yes, then you can talk to your aunt, she was really upset when you left, I think she feels bad about the situation with you and Tony"

"What? she should be feeling really bad Yago. What if Tony and I would have been married, for true? I'm sure my marriage would be a memory by now thanks to her, I cannot talk to her or forgive what she did to me, at least not for now"

"She's just trying to do the best for you, she loves you and she is convinced that an American man is not going to make you happy"

"What does she know about what makes me happy and what does not?"

"I do not know, but if you want to find out, then I guess you have to talk to her"

Ziva nodded, "Maybe later"

* * *

Tony stepped out from the elevator. He did not know what to do at the office, but he was not willing to go back home. His TV set was still at Ziva's and he was definitely not going back to her house. Between Nettie and Yago, that was definitely the last place he wanted to go back to.

Tiredly he went to his desk and sat on his chair, after all, he could do some paper work. He turned on his computer and started typing. Just then a voice coming from upstairs distracted him from his work.

"Saturday night and you're at the office. Should I be worried about you agent DiNozzo?

"Director!!, good evening. Erm, no, you should not. I just came in to catch up with some paperwork" He said smiling at her

"On Saturday?"

"Yeah"he said grinning at her

Jenny nodded in disbelief. "Is everything ok at Ziva's house?"

"Yeah", said Tony, but anyone who knew him could tell he was lying.

"Why I cannot believe you Tony" Jenny said coming down the stairs. "Do you want to share what is really going on?"

"Erm, not really, no" He said shooking his head and smiling at Jenny.

"Ok then, enjoy your work agent DiNozzo, and see you on Monday"

"Director, ...Jenny; can I ask you something?"

"I thought you said you did not want to share"

"I know, but it is only a question. I need a woman's point of view"

"Ok" She said sitting across Tony.

"What do you think about soul mates?"

"Soul mates? is that why you are here?"

"Well, not exactly" You're right things are horrible around Ziva's house. Her aunt did not came from Tel Aviv, she came straight from hell and only because the devil was so desperate of having her around that he decided to spit her out"

Jenny could not control the laughs.

Then Tony told her everything about his life with Nettie ever since her plane landed in D.C.

"Nettie is…well let's just say that she is one of a kind. She loves Ziva deeply and she wants the best for her. Clearly she thought that you were not the best man for her"

"Clearly she did not; she even brought a man named Yago from Israel"

"Oh, I see, so Yago is here"

"Wait a minute, do you know him?, Tony asked, he could not believe that even Jenny knew about Yago. It seemed that everyone did but him.

"A little, he is Ziva's closest friend. They work very well together, for what I could see in Cairo"

"I think they are more than friends" said Tony, lowering his head in defeat.

"Why do you say that"?

"Because I saw them kissing. And it was not just an innocent kiss, was a very deep one"

"And what did she say"

"Nothing, I mean, I did not ask her, she was busy kissing Yago", said Tony looking intently into the wall.

"So, that is why you are so angry? A kiss does not mean that she is in love with him. For example" said Jenny hand in hand leaning against Ziva's chair. "You kissed Jeanne, right?"

"Yeeess"

"And did you love her?"

"I-I-I do not know, maybe I did"

"You're hesitating Tony, love has nothing to do with hesitation, at least not when you have to answer about how do you feel about a person. You had the chance for leaving with Jeanne, to leave NCIS, to go after her and you did not take it"

"How do you know?" Tony was sure that nobody, except for him, saw the letter that Jenne wrote.

"I do not, but if you would have loved her enough, you would have tried harder to keep her by your side, and you did not. Think about it Tony".

Seconds later, Jenny stood up from Ziva's chair, grabbed her purse and her jacket and headed to the elevator. Before she stepped in she turned to face Tony.

"And, by the way, I know that you stayed with Ziva when she was trying to defuse a bomb, you did not leave her behind"

"And?, what is your point?"

"My point is that it was while you were dating Jeanne…."

"Ziva is my partner; I would have done it for anyone…"

"And risking leaving the love of your live, your soul mate? for your partner?, somebody you know perfectly well that is trained to do that and even more dangerous things?" Jenny smiled slightly and shook her head. Good night Agent DiNozzo, see you on Monday. And remember that those reports are not the most important thing in your life. Work is always here, and it can wait."

Jenny stepped into the elevator and left.

Tony sighed and then rubbed his face with his hands before he muttered to himself. _**Maybe I was trying to protect my soul mate.**_

* * *

_This one was a short chapter. Hope you like __it please let me know what you think so far._

_Have a great weekend._


	12. We need to talk

_Disclaimer: The same as usual_

_A/N: Thank you very much to everyone who is Reading and reviewing this story._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**We need to talk**

ZIva could not sleep. It has been the longest night ever. One part of her wanted to go to Tony's place and talk to him, as Yago suggested her, but the other part was scared. Yes! Ziva David, Mossad Assassin was, for the first time in her entire life, scared to dead about being rejected by a man; but Tony was not any man, he was the man she cared for more than anyone in this world, the man that could make her mad and smile almost at the same time; the man she loved to spent time with, even when he was quoting one of his movies, even when she knew that almost all the time he was thinking about beautiful women, according to his standards, but women that had nothing to do with her. Tony was a really important person to her, he always has been. Every time that she thought about the container where they were trapped in, she remembered about their talk and what he asked her about her life.

She and her father had never been particularly close, and they became even more distant after Ari's death, when she found out the truth about many things that were kept in the shadows almost her entire life. She always knew that her father was not the best person, and she never had problems with it, but when Tony asked her about the day she found out that her father was not the hero that she believed he was, it really hurt. Tony always knew, without wanting it, what questions to ask and how to ask them. Maybe because he was a federal agent, but she preferred to think that it was because deep inside, someway, somehow, there was a connection between the two of them. Something neither of them knew, but that has been there even before they met.

She knew that Tony was not "in love with her" the same way she was with him, but still, she was positive that he cared about her, that he wanted her to be safe.

_Was Yago right? Did soul mates come in pairs? But most important, was Tony her soul mate or he was just a man that interested her, but __that eventually that interest was going to fade away? _No, she shook her head as a response to her own questions. She knew Tony was different, maybe not from other men, but he was different to her.

She finally manages to relax a bit, when suddenly Gibbs face came to her mind and the idea of having something with Tony was not such a good one. She knew that Gibbs will never accept a romantic relation between two members from his team and she respected Gibbs; she knew that he trusted her and she could never betray that confidence. But…despite the confidence, she could still manage to have something with Tony without betraying Gibbs and making them happy at the same time. Maybe in the future, Gibbs was going to be able to accept the idea that they were together.

"_What are you thinking Ziva? you do not even know if Tony wants to do something with you, not after Nettie."_

"_Stop Ziva, you are much more intelligent than that yes? You have to talk to him first, and then you will know"_

After a few minutes, she realized that sleeping was not an option, so she decided to get up and watch a movie, after all, Tony's DVD's were still there. Maybe she could find a movie that will help her to calm down a bit before it was time for her morning run.

When she went into the living room, she opened the piece of furniture where she and Tony put the DVD's. The second she looked into it, she was shocked, more than half of the DVD's were not there anymore. She looked around and noticed that Yago was not in the couch. Maybe he took them with him, but why?, the TV was there, he did not need to do that. Where was he going to watch them anyway? she frowned and started looking around her place. _Tony did not take them, that was for sure. Then where were they? _

While she was looking for the DVD's around her place trying not to make noise, ZIva saw light coming from Nettie's bedroom, she sighed, after all maybe it was a good time to talk to her.

She knocked at the door.

"Just a minute please. You may come in"

Nettie was lying on the bed, reading a book when Ziva came in

"May I speak with you?" asked Ziva

"Ken", answered Nettie, putting down her book and taking off her glasses. Ziva sat down in a chair right across her aunt.

Ziva sighed, "I was wondering if you know what happened with the DVD's that were in the living room, because I wanted to watch one of them and I noticed that there were missing and I am almost sure that you had something to do with it"

"All you care about is that man. I thought you were here to apologize yourself"

"What? Apologize for what?, you've been the one making his life miserable ever since you arrived, and that is not fair, because he tried really hard to please you, but you did not even gave him the chance…" Ziva stood up from the chair, she could not believe what her aunt had just told her.

"He is not a good man Ziva"

"And how do you know that, you do not even know him"

"I know men like him"

"There are no _men like him_ everyone is different"

"Do you love him?"

"I do not know"

"Now you do not know, you have spent the past days defending him and now you do not know how do you feel?"

"Yes!!"

"No, you do not"

"What I mean is that yes!, I love him. It is just that I am not used to say that often. In fact, I think it is the first time I say it and really mean it."

The two women stared at each other.

"Why? Why did you had to be so, so horrible to him? He has not done something to you. He was just trying to do me a favour"

"A favour? playing your husband was a favour?"

"Yes, a favour to me, do not you understand?"

"All I understand is that he should have been flattered that a girl like you considered him to be her husband, even if it was a fake marriage"

"You do not like him, do you?"

"No I do not" She said, looking away

"Why? because he is not Jewish, because he is not Israeli or just because you do not want to like him?, because for all you have said, it seems that the last option is the one that fits the best in your attitude." By this time Ziva was pacing around the room.

"I do not want you to suffer _tatelleh_"

"And I want to live my life, if I am going to suffer, so be it. It is my life, my choices. If you and my father keep interfering, you are never going to let me be. I respect you, and I love you deeply, but I will not let you ruin my life, the way my father ruined Ari and Tali's."

"Ari ruined his life without your father's help. He was a traitor"

"That is not true and you know it. Besides, my father betrayed him first. It seems that he learned from the best" Ziva said raising her voice.

"I ask you one more time, stay away from my relationship with Tony, and it is not that there is a relationship, as I told you, we are just friends. But if he wants to talk to me again after what you have done, maybe we will be able to sort things out. So please, one more time, stop pissing him off, stop being mean to him. If you do not like him, ignore him. But please, stop this." Ziva said looking at her aunt.

Both women were at the edge of tears. After a few seconds…

"Sorry, I did not want to be disrespectful, I just wanted you to know how I feel about this situation. See you later." Ziva said, her voice almost a whisper.

She left the room silently, never looking back.

* * *

Ziva went on her morning run, still playing the conversation she had just have with her aunt. Maybe she was unfair with her, but at the end, what she said was the truth.

By the time she got back home, Yago was at the kitchen making breakfast.

"Boker Tov, Ziva"

"Boker tov"

"You look tired. Did you get some sleep?"

"No, I did not. But I spoke to Nettie yesterday. Not easy"

"Nobody said it was going to be"

"Yes. She said looking into the floor. By the way, did you take some DVD's, the ones that belong to Tony?"

"No, I did not. Why?"

"They are missing. I am sure Nettie did something to them. God, what I am going to tell Tony, he loves his movies and now they are gone"

"I think there are other things, much more important to discuss about between you two. Later, you can tell him about his movies and you can buy them again"

"Some of them are classics!"

"Do not worry about that. We will think about something to replace them. Now, why do not you take a bath? Then you can have breakfast with me, and then, I can take you to Tony's place. What do you think about that?"

"Everything is perfect, except for the idea of coming with me to see Tony, that I can do it by myself"

"As you wish Ziva, as you wish" said Yago.

* * *

At his apartment, Tony was lying in his couch, drinking a beer and thinking about his conversation with Jenny. She was totally right in everything that she told him, still, he was not sure about his feelings.

He cared for Ziva a lot, and he would die for her, there was no doubt about that. And Ziva, she was not like Jeanne at all. Ziva was strong, independent, it did not look like she needed a man to protect her; she was kind of cold. Now that he thought about it, she did not look like a sweet girl at all, but yet gain, he did not know her in an intimate way.

Just when he was thinking about the differences between Jeanne and Ziva, his doorbell rang. He got up from the couch and went to open the door, the beer in his hand. He looked into the peephole and saw Ziva, for a second he was not sure about opening the door, maybe it was better not to talk to her at the moment. Even when Jenny was right with what she told him, he also knew what he saw, and he saw her kissing Yago and both of them looked happy.

Suddenly he was distracted from his thoughts when he listened to Ziva's voice from the other side of the door.

"Tony, open the door please, I know that you are inside, your car is parked downstairs, so please. We need to talk"

Ziva had not finished talking when Tony opened the door. She noticed that he had been drinking, but she knew that if she did not talk to him now, she was never going to do it. It was now or never.

"Tony, I think we need to talk"

"Really Ziva? because I do not know what do you want to talk about"

"About, you, me… about us Tony" She said, her voice sounding a bit nervous.

"About us? You and me? No kidding Ziva, I think that somebody's name is missing in our conversation"

"Somebody's name? What are you talking about? Who is the person that is missing?

Tony looked intently at her, he knew it was not the time, but he was boiling from the inside. He knew that remaining silent was the best choice, but he wanted to know about Yago, about his position in Ziva's life.

"Your dear Yago, Zee.-vah, that is who I'm talking about" He said, placing the bottle over table.

"And what does Yago has to do with us?

"He is your so called "soul mate" isn't he?

"What? my soul mate?, what are you talking about Tony?" Ziva was clearly confused about his words.

"I'm talking about the kiss"

"The kiss? what kiss Tony?"

"What kiss? The one that he gave you, or you gave him, it really doesn't matter who kissed who. The point is that I saw it Ziva, I saw you and Yago, kissing yesterday outside your house" Tony's face was red, he was angry and hurt. That was more than obvious.

Ziva looked down, and then she turned to face him. She blinked back the tears that were daring to fill her eyes, but she was not going to cry in front of him.

"If you really think that he is my soul mate, then you are right Tony, there is nothing to talk about between us. Sorry for having come, my mistake"

Tony mentally, head slapped himself.

"Wait!"

"No Tony, there is nothing to talk about"

When Ziva was about to leave his place, he caught her arm, causing her to spin around and face him, their faces inches apart.

"You're right Ziva, we need to talk, and we are going to do it now" He said, his lips almost touching hers, she could feel his breath in her face.

* * *

_A/N2:__ Hope you like this chapter. I really want to finish this story before the premiere, so I will do my best._

_What kind of conversation do you want them to have? I have three options, but I still cannot decide what the best is._

_As for the words in Hebrew included in this chapter:_

_Ken: Yes_

_Boker tov: Good morning_

_Thanks again, and have a wonderful week_.


	13. You Tony

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from NCIS or its characters_

_A/N: __This chapter was very difficult since Tony is not the committed kind of man and he never wants to speak to Ziva when it comes to commitment and serious talk, he even prefers to eat a donut filled with jelly before apologizing to her. So, bear with me. This one was more like the talk I wish they have rather than the one I expect them to have._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**You Tony**

Tony wanted to kiss her, and Ziva wanted to kiss him as well, but they were both hesitant about that.

Tony...scared for his life; after all he made her mad with his statements about Yago.

Ziva on the other hand, knew that he was angry about the kiss, so she preferred not to push things in case he ended up kissing her just to ask her if she felt the same with Yago.

"Let go of me Tony, I have to get back home. This whole situation is pointless"

"You think Zee-vah, 'cause I'm convinced that we have to talk"

"Yes?, about what Tony? About you, being following me?"

"No, no, no. I am not following you Zee-vah that is something that you wished, but is never going to happen"

"No? Then how do you know that Yago kissed me?"

"That? Because I went to your place to talk to you, and then I found you, having the time of your life with your boyfriend"

"He is not my boyfriend" she said raising her voice. I have already told you that" She sighed. You know what Tony?, you are drunk and I am not willing to have any conversation with you while you are drunk. See you tomorrow"

"Oh! no. You're so not leaving me like this. First I am not drunk and second I think I deserve an explanation, not only about your dear Yago, who is not your boyfriend, or so you say, but also about your beloved aunt Nettie"

"Deserve an explanation? If we are going to talk about deserved explanations, then you owe me much more Tony"

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do"

"Oh yes? And what is exactly what I owe you David?

"Nothing, Tony. Forget it please." Ziva said shooking her head.

"No, if you think that I owe you something then say it"

"I do not know what to say Tony, I just…I do not even know if you are ready to hear it"

"Try me" he said, looking intently into her eyes.

"You have lied to me. Even when I have been trying to understand your reasons, I still feel like you betrayed me, us, the whole team."

"Is that about Jeanne?"

"Yes it is"

"Oh, c'me on Ziva, I've already told, I thought you were over it long time ago"

"I am over the fact that you were in love with her, yes, but not over the fact that you let me think that you were dying. Every time that I saw you leaving, always using stupid excuses, I felt that I was dying as well. I did not know what to do to help you. And then, then I found out that you were working undercover, and worse, in love with your undercover mission. That Tony, that really hurt."

"First of all I never intended to let you think I was dying, you thought it for yourself and …wait a minute, you felt hurt because I didn't tell you about the mission or because I was in love with Jeanne?"

"For both reasons; but mainly, because you did not trust me enough to tell me the truth. I would have never told Gibbs or McGee if it was something that was meant to be a secret. Instead, you ignore me, all of us. You ignored our concerns, and let us think the worse. I really thought that we were partners that you trusted me, that you cared, but I was wrong"

"Ziva, it was my assignment, not something that I chose to do"

"Exactly Tony. That is my point. What if you would have needed us? Like the night before your car exploded. We were waiting for you at the bar, you never showed up, you never called and you were in danger. I…" she corrected herself for the tenth time "We… were waiting for you and you were risking your life with no chances to be helped by anyone of us. And then, when we thought that you were dead, the minute I saw your car exploding, I felt like if my life was in as many pieces as your car was."

"Wait a minute, what are you trying to say?"

"I am not trying to say anything Tony, I am saying it. In fact, I have been saying it for such a long time, that sometimes I feel like crazy talking to myself, because you do not listen Tony, you never do. That was why I bought that book about movies, because I thought that in that way we were going to be a bit connected, but as usual, I was wrong. All you care about are your movies, and your food, and hot babes. That is all about Anthony DiNozzo. Truth be told, I do not even know why I feel how I do about you"

"How do you feel about me??" He asked, really not understanding what was going on. "And how is that Ziva?"

"Right now, I do not know Tony. I am mad at you Tony, I feel sad about things that you have told me. I really do not know."

"And what is what I've told you that have hurt you Ziva?

"To start with, what about the day that you criticized me about the way I speak, or the fact that I am not American"

"I did not criticized you Zee-vah"

"Yes you did Tony, you even asked why I do not use contractions? You said that I have been long enough in America for not speaking like an American. Well I have news for you Tony, I am Israeli, not American"

"I did not intend to make you feel bad"

"Well I think you did, and in case you did not, let me tell you that you did a great job"

"Well, Ziva, I got that, but I am pretty sure that you were not talking about that when you said whatever you said about your feelings about me"

"All I know is that my feelings about you are wrong Tony. That is all I can be completely sure at the moment"

"Damit Ziva" He said rubbing his face. "You confuse me. You keep talking about feelings but you do not tell me which those feelings are"

"Do not pretend that you do not understand Tony. You have watched a lot of movies. Think!!"

"Maybe I do not want to think Ziva, I want you to tell me"

"Why do you want me to tell you Tony?, so you can make fun of me, so you can feel triumphant? Because it surely is not because you feel the same way"

"And how do you know that if you haven't told me anything. God Ziva, you're a really complicated woman"

"The same"

For the next couple of minutes they stared at different points in the room, refusing to meet each others eyes.

"Why Ziva?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss him?"

"I did not"

"C'me on Ziva, I saw you"

"And what was exactly what you saw?" She asked, looking at him

"I have already told you, Yago and you kissing, outside your hose. You looked very happy by the way"

"In any other moment I would tell you that it is not of your business, but as we are trying to understand what is going on I will tell you. First of all, he was the one who kissed me. And second, we were not very happy, it was just a test"

"A test, for what?"

"My question"

"What question?"

"My question. About soul mates, remember? He was trying to explain the answer to me"

"So I was right. He is your so called and desired soul mate?"

"No, you are totally wrong. It was exactly to show me, through that kiss that he was not, is not and never will be my soul mate, but only a friend, my closest friend maybe, but nothing more"

"And how did you understand it so clearly considering that his lips were crashed against yours and his tongue was playing inside your mouth?"

"That is the problem with you Tony, always thinking the worse about situations, and even when you do not believe it, yes, it helped me to understand, because I compared his kiss to the kiss from the man that I, from the man that I love, or at least that I think I am in love with"

"And who is that man?" He asked, walking towards her, invading her personal space. Suddenly without knowing how, she ended up trapped between the wall and Tony's body.

She still refused to meet his gaze.

"Let me go Tony"

He pressed his hands against the wall and his body against hers. "No, I will not, no until you answer my question"

Tony looked intently into her, but she turned away her face, refusing to meet his gaze, trying to blink away tears that were already in her eyes.

Her heart was beating so fast that she felt as if it was going to jump out of her chest.

After a few seconds she turned to face him. Her eyes finally met his.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I do"

They stared at each other for what it seemed like hours, when suddenly she stood on her tiptoes, her eyes still looking intently at his, then, she closed the almost nonexistent gap between them, closing her eyes in the process, and gently brushed her lips over his.

She felt a slight shivery running through her spine and after a few seconds, she pulled apart, looking at him, and gently touching his cheek with her right hand.

"You Tony"

* * *

_A/N__2: Ok do not hate me. I had to leave it here. There still the other half of their conversation and then the last chapter, which means, two more chapters and it will be done. But it won't take that long, I will try to post the next chapter on Tuesday and the last one on Friday._

_**Thank you very much for your support. You are really**__**, really great**__._

_Have a wonderful weekend._


	14. In Love?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from NCIS or its characters._

_Mistakes mine, as ususal_

_A/N: Thanks to all who is Rea__ding and reviewing this story._

_As promissed here is chapter 14. I'll be posting the last chapter on Friday or Saturday. Today I had no school or work and I am really happy because of that. _

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**In love?**

Tony was confused, he could not believe what he was listening, Ziva, the coldest person he had ever met so far, or at least that was what he thought, had just told him that she considered him her soul mate. Wait a minute that meant that…she loved him?

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Ziva's request.

"Now you know it Tony, let me go, please"

"You cannot ask me that Ziva, not after what you have just told me. You practically said that you loved me, did I understand well?"

"Very smart from you Tony" She said sarcastically.

She tried to push him away with both her hands, but Tony did not move. Instead, he grabbed her by her wrists and pinned her against the wall.

"Let go of me Tony, I warn you, I can still kill you and you know that I…"

Tony did not let her finish, before she could keep saying what she wanted to say he silenced her by crashing his lips against hers. At the beginning it was a soft kiss, but then he deepened it and Ziva followed suit. The kiss becoming more and more passionate as the seconds passed. Tony's hands caressing her face and then going to her back. Ziva's hands on his chest.

They refused to pull apart, but the need for air became indispensable.

"Oh Ziva", he said speaking into her ear, smelling her scent; placing soft kisses into her neck. "You're so beautiful" He said, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear. He cupped her face in his hands and was about to kiss her again, but she turn her head away.

"No Tony, stop"

"What? Why?" He could not believe her reaction. "What is wrong Ziva, you've just told me that…"

"Oh, Tony I know what I have just told you. You do not have to say it again"

"Then what is wrong?"

"Nothing or I should say everything. Even when I know what I said and I know how I feel about you, I do not remember having heard something coming from you."

"I kissed you Ziva"

"Yes, you did. But you also kissed me when we were undercover and that time, we were working remember?"

"It was different"

"Yes? And how is that?"

"Jeez Ziva, you really know how to ruin the perfect moment" He said pulling apart and walking a few steps away from her.

"A perfect moment? a perfect moment for whom, you or me?

"For the both of us"

"Sure"

"Do not tell me that you didn't like it"

"I did"

"Then, again, what is wrong with you David?

"You, that is what is wrong, you, your attitude, your lack of commitment and the problem that it causes you to express your feelings or at least talk about how do you feel about things"

"What?"

"You heard me Tony. You kissed me yes? Why Tony? Was it because of what I have just told you? Or because you think I am beautiful? Because you are drunk? Why Tony?

"I…I…I du…I dunno" He said looking away.

"See, that is why I do not want to kiss you again Tony, I do not want to kiss a man who does not even know why he is kissing me back. You are not honest Tony, not even to yourself"

"Well lets not talk about honesty, 'cause you are not about to win the price in that category, the honest person price I mean"

"And why do you say that?"

"Maybe it is me the one that should be asking why did you were so interested in lying to your aunt? Why did you let her ruin my life? Giving it a second thought I should say our lives? Why is she so important to you?"

Ziva looked intently to the floor.

"I better go now" She turned and walk to the door, opening it"

"No, you are not going anywhere" He said, closing the door. "You accuse of not being honest, but you are not honest either"

"She is all I left Tony. My entire family is gone, except for her and my father. And he has never been someone I could turn to. To him, the job comes first, his family at last. Nettie was always somebody I could rely on. She is like a mother to me and I know she wants me to be happy. When she mentioned my husband over the phone, I just, I just did not want to disappoint her. But I never thought that she was going to treat you like she did or that she knew the truth before coming here. Satisfied? You have your answer, now let me go"

"No"

"Tony I have already answer your question"

"Yes, but I haven't answer yours"

"And do you plan to do it"

"Maybe"

"Well, I do not have time for a _maybe;_ see you tomorrow at the office"

Ziva opened the door one more time, ready to leave but decided against when Tony started talking.

"I…I don't know why I kissed you, all I know is that I wanted it so badly. I have wanted it since the very first moment I met you. Even when I was grieving about Kate at the time, when I saw you…it was like…like Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan in "Sleepless in Seattle", like a realization. Have you watched it?"

"No" she said rolling her eyes.

"Never mind, but we definitely have to watch it one of these days, together. Anyway, that is how I felt"

"But you have kissed me before, and much more. Remember, when we were undercover?"

"Yes I do, but as you said it before, we were working. Besides, back then you were not as important as you are now."

"Am I important to you?"

"Of course you are"

"Then why did you lie to me?" She asked, leaning against the door.

"Because I had to Ziva. Jenny asked me to keep it as a secret. But then everything became more and more complicated that… Agh!!" He said rubbing his temples. "I lost perspective and then…"

"Then you fell in love with Jeanne, yes?"

He nodded his head. "Maybe, I do not know"

"I remember the conversation that you two had over the phone. When you told me that I knew nothing about been in love. I knew that you cared for her"

"Yes I did, but that does not mean that I loved her. She was a sweet girl."

"And I am not"

"I did not say that and besides, that is not the point Ziva. It has nothing to do with how I felt about her or how I feel about you. Jeanne was my mission, my undercover assignment. I had to be convinced that I loved her, but I really do not know how I felt about her. Come on" He said offering his hand. Let's sit down. I do not want to go on with this conversation stood up"

She reached his hand and allowed him to lead her to the couch. He helped her to sit down and then he sat on the floor.

"It was really hard on me to tell Jeanne that I loved her, you know why?"

"No", Ziva answered shooking her head.

"Because I did not. I liked, she is a good person. But I was never in love with her. I think I loved the person I became when I was around her"

"That is a way to be in love Tony. You love a person and you like the person you turned in to when that special person is around you"

"You might be right, but you were also correct when you told me that I was never myself around Jeanne. I was Tony DiNardo, not Anthony DiNozzo. Jeanne fell in love with a teacher, not with a Federal Agent. I was never strong enough to tell her that I loved her because I did not know how I felt. I think that I have never been in love before and Jeanne…well she meant some sort of stability and commitment, but not a long term one. That was why I liked it. But you…"

"Me what?" she looked intently into his eyes, trying to get the answer in case he did not say it.

"You are different Zia, and you are right, I am not going to lie to you. I respect you and fear you too much to do that"

They both laugh at his statement.

"I do not know if I am in love with you Ziva, but I do love you, and I do care about you. Much more than what I thought I would ever care about anyone." He said caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Remember the day when you insisted on getting back to deactivate that bomb?"

She nodded. "When you said that the view did not worth the risk?"

He laughs. "Yes, that day. I was wrong Ziva; of course the view worth the risk, but that was not why I was there. It was because I did not want anything wrong happened to you. Because in a way I wanted to be there so I could protect you. Even when I know that it's much easier that you protect me. You mean a lot to me Ziva, and looking into your eyes, having the chance to see you everyday, to argue with you, to risk my life while you drive…It worth the world to me Ziva. I will give my life for you, and" he said lifting his finger "before you say it, yes I will give my life for anyone of the team, but trust me, not the same feeling. I'm pretty sure I don't feel this way about the Probie. Still, I do not know if I am in love Ziva. I'm sorry"

"Do not be Tony" she said lifting his chin with her right hand. "You have been honest to me and that was much more than what I expected when I decided to come here and talk to you" She said running his fingers through his hair.

She leaned down and kissed him. He stood and deepened the kiss pushing her to the couch, so he could be on top of her. Suddenly she pushed him with both her hands.

"Wait Tony"

"Now what Zee-vah"

"There is something you need to know"

"What, you're not sick with a STD are you?"

"No, of course not. Nothing like that" She said punching him in his arm. "It has to do with your DVD's, the ones you left at my place"

"What's wrong with them?"

"I think my aunt might have get rid of them"

"What!!"

"Well, I could not find them last night"

All Tony could think after listening to Ziva's words was Jack Sparrow sinking down the toilette. "Well after all it was not Captain Jones the one who ruined his life, it was your aunt. They come from the same place I guess."

"What?" Ziva asked confused.

"Nothing, c'mon on Ziva" He said helping her up. "Now, it is me the one who needs to talk to your aunt"

"Are you sure that Yago had nothing to do with the disappearance of my DVD's?"

"Yes I am Yago is more like me, a book person"

"Then, it has become very important to talk to your aunt; maybe we can still save Jack and rest of them"

"But I have already talked to her"

"Yes, but I haven't and I really think I need to do it. For the sake of our relation, I have to talk to her as soon as possible, meaning today"

And turning to face her "First I will talk to her, and then you will help me out"

"With what?"

"With everything that we've just found out"

"And what is that?"

"Well, we care for each other, we'll be willing to give our lives for each other, and it seems that we love each other, right?" Yes, she said nodding her head.

"Then all I have to do is to be mature enough to accept to you and to myself that I am in love with you. You think you can wait, 'coz I dunno how long is gonna take?"

"Yes I can"

"Good" He said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

_Enjoy your day!!_


	15. Our Beginning

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from this show or its characters._

_Mistakes: All of them are mine_

_A/N: I enjoyed writing __this story. This is the last chapter. I never thought I was going to be writing chapter 15 to this story, I thought it was going to be a very short one, about 5 to 7 chapters._

_THANKS so much to everyone who read this story and thanks to the ones who left a review._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Our beginning.**

When Tony and Ziva got into her house they noticed two small pieces of luggage near the entrance door.

"They look like your aunts'"

Ziva nodded

"Hi", Yago said coming from the living room. "I see you two have already sort things out. That is good, I am glad for the both of you"

"Thanks" Tony said putting his arm around Ziva's waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Are these bags yours?" Ziva asked.

"No, they belong to Nettie. Mine are already in the car"

"What do you mean" Ziva asked, giving Tony a questioning look.

"It means that we are leaving today Ziva. Your aunt decided it was about time, and I could not agree more. Besides, your father has called; I have to report at the office the day after tomorrow"

_Ziva was in panic now_

"Did you tell him something"

"Not about you"

"Did he talk to Nettie?"

"Yes"

"Oh, and do you know if she told him something"

"About what?"

"Anything!!"

"No, Ziva. I do not. I am sorry"

"Calm down, why are you so worried, you should be very happy. Your Aunt is leaving us, finally!! She is going to let us be!!But these little bags are not her luggage, at least not all of it. We are going to need help and an extra car to take this to the airport". Tony said

"No Tony, I mean yes and no. I am happy that she is not going to bother you anymore, but I am not happy that she is leaving and I am definitely even less happy if she told my father something about us"

Tony, Yago and Ziva stared at each other.

Just then Nettie showed up with her purse.

"Let's go Yago everything is ready and the plane leaves in five hours."

"What do you mean you are leaving, without saying good bye?" Ziva asked her aunt.

"I did not think you were going to be back so early, besides, you are with this man now Ziva, I did not think that you needed to say good bye"

"First of all, I am not _with Tony_ and second you are my aunt, my family and it is never going to change. Of course I wanted to say good bye"

"Yes, of course we wanted to say good bye" Tony said sarcastically "and we also wanted to ask you about my movies"

"Your movies ha!? All I have to say is that you need to grow up young man.

"With all do respect Mrs. Diamant, I do not see how is that related to my movies disappearance?

"It is related because it talks about your personality. You are a man who lives according to some movies that are not real and has nothing to do with real life. For example, people does not live happily ever after and undercover agents are killed every single day, no matter how good their training was"

"I know that" Tony said

"Still you act like a young boy"

"It is not fair, you do not know him" Ziva said. She was going to keep talking but Tony stopped her.

"I act the way I do because I do not want to be aware of reality, I do not need to since I live in reality, but sometimes we need to think of something else in order to be able to survive our days. If we are always thinking about how horrible and real life is, then everybody will be like you trying to ruin everybody's lives. That is why movies, and fantasies, and books, not that I like them of course, but they exist to make life easier. I know a bullet and a bomb kills, I've seen it, but I do not need to think about it every step of the way; that is why memories are in my head, to remember and that Mrs. Diamant is more than enough to me. We all need to disconnect ourselves from reality from time to time. Ziva reads, and plays piano and kicks ass and I do not know what else does she do, Yago here I have no idea what does he do, but I really hope that he does something otherwise we should be really scared about sharing a room with an assassin who does not do something in order to relieve the pressure that his work puts upon him. And you, what about you Mrs. Diamant? What do you do?

The room was silent for what seemed like hours. For the look in her face, Nettie agreed and was peased about Tony's answer, but nobody said it.

"You might be right young man, but still I do not like your attitude and I do not like the idea of my only niece dating a man like you"

"Well, with all do respect Mrs. Diamant that is something between Ziva and me"

"But you do not love her"

"You do not know that" Ziva said.

"Neither do you my girl"

"He has been kind and he has done a lot of things even before you came"

"Oh Ziva, if you are so exited about that dinner that he made for you, then you should not. He did the same thing for his undercover assignment; he even made dinner to her and took it, along with the table to the Hospital's parking lot. I am sorry my dear, but do not feel that special"

Ziva and Tony looked at each other clearly shocked, _how did she knew?_ thought Tony. "Did you told her anything about Jeanne" asked Tony leaning down and saying it into Ziva's ear.

"I did not even know that you did that" Ziva whispered back.

"Are you going to deny it young man?"

"No. Except for the part in which you said that Ziva had no reason to feel special. She definitely has not one, but a million reasons to feel special, and even when I have no idea how, and it scares me, you are totally right about the dinner I had with Jeanne, but it was nothing similar to what I did for Ziva"

"So you say"

"I say it and I am sure of it. Your nice is not a mission Mrs. Diamant, she is my partner, my friend and the most important person in my life. Anything that happens or does not happen between Ziva and me from now on is between the two of us and nobody else"

"Then I hope you are right"

"What do you mean by that?, you did not tell my father something did you?

"No Ziva, last night you made clear that I have no right to be involved in your personal life. I do respect you Ziva and I love you as well. I will never talk to your father again, not that I like to do it anyway, but you have to be aware that you are under surveillance and even when you want to live your life your way, there are certain things that he is never going to permit and you know it. But you can always count on me Ziva, just tell me the truth. I will not get angry and I will always find the way to help you" She said stroking Ziva's hair.

"I love you too" said Ziva giving her a hug.

"As for your DVD's and all the other things that I did to you Anthony, I am sorry. I suppose that I ended acting like a child myself". She said realing Ziva from the hug and grabbing her purse.

She turned to face Yago, who at some point decided to sat in the couch and hear the conversation from there. He spent the whole time eating chips, without daring to interrupt, at the end, it was not his place and he knew it.

"Let's go. It is late"

Yago stood up, gave Ziva a bear hug that lifted her from the ground.

"I love you Ziva. And I want you to be happy, you deserve it"

"I love you too"

"It was nice having met you" He shook hands with Tony

"Not at the beginning, but now, I guess nice to meet you too. And by the way, thanks for talking to Ziva"

"No problem. Take good care of her, she is very important to me and to many other members in Mossad, just remember it ok?" Yago said with a smile, not wanting his words to sound like a threat, even when they were.

"I help you with her luggage" Tony said

"I do not need help to carry two small bags"

"But they were no two bags when she came in, they were like thousands and all of them were so heavy that I thought she was moving in. Erm, Mrs. Diamant, where is the rest of your luggage?" asked Tony

"There is no more luggage Anthony, I just did it to upset you. In fact inside that second bag are all the others. I only brought one suitcase with my belongings; I never thought to stay long. I am sorry"

"Do not worry, no hard feelings, _auntie_" Tony said with a grin.

* * *

After they left them at the airport and waited until the plane left because of Tony's instance, they came back to Ziva's place.

They were in Ziva's couch watching _Sleepless in Seattle _

"Ha, ha. You see, I told you, what happened earlier betwen us was just like this movie" Said Tony

"I do not think so"

"Why not?"

"Because what you told me was for real, and this is just the script of a silly movie"

"But you cannot denny it is a romantic one"

"No I cannot" said Ziva looking intently at him before crashing her lips against his.

After they pulled apart...

"So what now sweetcheeks"

"I do not know" She said playing with the ring in her left hand

"Oh you can keep it, it is yours anyway" Said Tony

"But it belonged to your mother" Ziva was completely shocked. She never thought that Tony was going to let her keep the ring.

"Yes and I gave it to you, keep it Ziva I cannot think on any other woman that I would like to wear my mother's engagement ring, besides, it fits you perfectly" He said with his big DiNozzo smile.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing? Asked Tony when he saw her taking out the ring from her finger.

"Calm down Tony, I am just putting it in my right hand. We do not want Gibbs to find out about us, do we?

"No, I guess not. Let me help you" He said placing the ring in her finger.

"You know what? I have a idea and I know you are going to love it" Ziva said with a seductive look

"Pizza and beer?"

"Even better that that"

"Oh yes, and what would that be" Tony asked

"How about trying that airbed" Ziva said pulling him from the sofa and kissing him.

Tony deepened the kiss and they started walking towards the guest room without breaking the kiss.

Once they got to the bedroom, Ziva dumped Tony onto the bed, doing her best so she could be in control. The two rolled around the bed, they both wanting to be on top.

"Ouch" Cried Tony

"Oh poor baby, do not tell me that I hurt you" Ziva said placing light kisses in his chest.

"No, it was not you; there is something under the sheets"

They lift the sheet up and they found Tony's DVD's along with a note.

_Hope it did not take you long to find them. Good luck. _

_Nettie_

Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"I cannot believe she did this" said Ziva. "I really thought that she got rid of them"

"Neither do I. But right now, I don't care either. All I care about at the moment is you" Said Tony couping Ziva's face with his hands and kissing her, taking control. For now.

* * *

The next morning they arrived to NCIS together. They got into the elevator and Tony pushed the button causing the elevator to stop.

"What's wrong Tony"

"Nothing. I just wanted to look at you"

Ziva blushed a little"Tony, you have been looking at me, staring at me for a very long time, and you can keep doing it, but right now we are going to be late, Gibbs is going to find out about us and he is going to kill us both. Definitely not an option"

"Ziva it's just that…"

"Shhh" she said brushing her lips to his. "One step at the time remember?, and then we will see what happens, yes?"

"Right", he said with his DiNozzo trademark smile. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Minutes later, they got to the bullpen and quickly unintertwined their hands before the elevator doors were open.

They acted like if nothing was going on between the two of them. They went to their desks and started working.

"Earm, Ziva how is your aunt doing?"

"Fine McGee thank you, in fact, she went back to Tel Aviv"

"Really, when, why. I mean I thought she was staying until next Thursday?"

"Yesterday McGossip" said Tony

"Yes McGee, you are right, but she changed her mind. She had things to do back home" said Ziva

"So you two are not going to be playing husband and wife?"

"No McSmarty, not anymore"

"Well guys that is good isn't it"

"McGee, do us all a favor and keep on working"

Tony and Ziva smiled slightly at each other but they quickly turned their attention to their screens when they heard Gibbs' voice approaching the bullpen.

"Duk are you sure about this?"

"Yes Jethro, I am. In fact I have been looking forward to do it"

"To do what? What is going on?" Tony asked. Everybody's attention was fixated on the two older men.

"Ducky is leaving us" said Gibbs

"What?!" Tony, Ziva and McGee asked at the same time.

"Oh, do not say that Jethro, there are only a couple of weeks, besides Mr. Palmer is going to be here. There should not be any problems"

"Two months are not just a couple of weeks" Gibbs said walking to his desk.

"Are you going on vacations"

"Something like that Anthony"

"Where are you going?" asked McGee

"Tel Aviv. I received an invitation and I couldn't refuse" Ducky said heading to the elevator.

"Ha! Poor Ducky, he does not know what he's doing" Tony said, once the elevator's doors were closed"

"And neither do you if I caught you DiNozzo" said Gibbs.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. Confussion and surprise written in their faces. There was no way Gibbs knew about them. It was something new, even for them, they have just started their relationship, they did not even knew what was going to happen or if he was going to follow her in case she had to go back to Tel Aviv. It was impossible, or not?.

The End.

* * *

_Ok, since I have no idea what is going to happen next season between Tony and Ziva I have to leave the story here. I would love to see them together and to see a lot of TIVA, but unfortunately it is not up to me__. So let's see what happens. The premiere is next Tuesday, and I am really excited, even when I will have to watch it over the internet, since only God knows when I am going to be able to watch it on TV._

_As for Tony, __I really think that sometimes he is just pretending and that he is not as immature as he wants everyone to think. Or at least that it what I have seen especially when there are hard times, even when after a while baby DiNozzo comes back._

_Thanks again and have a WONDERFUL weekend._


End file.
